Forgotten
by saki-san
Summary: New title and summary! Stress can cause people to forget things, and living with the Sohma’s can be quite stressful. Especially with Akito as the head of the family. It started out with her birthday, but where will it end? What all can be forgotten?
1. Forgotten

**YAY! i got the first chapter up! so...please R&R!**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own fruits basket. BUT ONE DAY I WILL OWN THE WORLD! mwahahaha!**

**and now on w/ the story...**

Forgotten

Tohru Honda quickly jumped out of bed when she heard the soft beeping of her alarm. '_It's Friday!' _she silently cheered. This had been a tough school week for her. With finals just around the corner, she was trying to cram as much knowledge into her head as possible. At times she felt like a chipmunk with its cheeks stuffed with nuts. Laughing silently at the image, she made her way down the stairs.

Ten minutes later, a pot of bubbling miso soup was on the burner. Shigure had wondered into the kitchen sniffing at the soup. "Once again you have done it Tohru! Making a wonderful breakfast with such seductive aromas! It's amazing that your cooking can make so-" "YOU SICK BASTARD!" Kyo yelled as he came inside from his training. As he exited the kitchen he hit Shigure across the head. With fake tears streaming down his eyes, Shigure followed Kyo.

"Miss Honda? What's all the noise about?" Tohru glanced up from spooning the rice into four separate bowls. Yuki's hair was in all different directions and his eyes were only half-open. "Oh! Good morning Yuki! Did you sleep well?" Tohru asked with her normal cheery smile. "I did until that stupid cat woke me up. What happened?" Tohru shook her head with another of her famous smiles and said, "Oh, just the normal morning ritual."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Half an hour later they were trudging to school. Yuki, still half-asleep was being the slowest as usual. "Come on you damn rat! We're gonna be late because of you!" Kyo said with a sneer. As Yuki opened his mouth to retaliate, Tohru stepped between them. "Guys, come on. You really don't have time to fight this morning, or we really are going to be late!" Yuki just looked at her with an odd expression and quickened his pace.

Surprisingly, they got to school about ten minutes before the first bell would ring. "Umm… I guess I shouldn't have rushed you guys so much. I'm sorry." She lowered her face to the ground. "Miss Honda? Is there something that is bothering you? If so, you can always tell me," Yuki said while lifting her chin with his finger so he could better see her eyes. "Oh no! Nothing is wrong at all! I was just worried about being late, but I guess I didn't have to much to be worried about," she said as a blush crept onto her cheeks. Kyo grunted in disgust and Tohru blushed even more furiously.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Tohru! There you are! Class is about to start and we haven't even given you your presents yet!" Uo shoved a green package into her hands and gave her an encouraging look. "Huh? What's this for?" Tohru asked looking genuinely confused. Hana stepped beside Uo and placed a small black gift on top of hers. "Well they're for your birthday of course! What did you think they were for?" Tohru's eyes widened in shock. "My…bir-"

**Ok…so this is my first fanfic. I promise it will get better! Please R&R! Some tips might helpful…**

**A/N: hi hi hi, this is saki! i am now looking back at this chapter and i now notice why some people stop reading after this chapter. i don't know what is wrong with it and i can't seem to fix it, but it looks a little scrunched up together. i promise that my other chapters are much much much more interesting and dramatic! so please, continue reading if you have stumbled across this! love, saki **


	2. Better Treatment

**Ok…I know! You're thinking _'two chapters in one day?' _Well I just wanted to do the story justice and I couldn't wait to start on a new chapter! **

**Disclaimer: once again…world domination is still in my future, and maybe THEN I will own fruits basket. But for now…I'm just a wannabe.**

**So here we go…**

Better Treatment "My…bir-" Tohru stuttered, but wasn't heard… 

"What the hell is that damn Yankee talking about?" Kyo intruded in on the conversation.

"I'm talking about her birthday dumb ass!" Uo retorted with rage.

"Who you calling dumb ass… Wait! Did you say birthday?"

"Very good Kyo! You're beginning to recognize words…But that's beside the point," Uo said sarcastically while turning to Tohru.

"Tohru, you really should learn how to accept a gift. You didn't think that we had forgotten did you?" a slightly hurt look on her face.

"I-" Tohru stuttered again. "Oh I see now," Hana said with a melancholy voice. "The waves are telling me that Tohru has forgotten her own birthday. But why I wonder?" Every eye was now on Tohru. If she hadn't felt so dispirited at the moment, she might have laughed at her faces. Kyo's mouth was open in shock. Yuki had a sweet, but concerned look on his face. Hana didn't look the least bit surprised. And Uo had a look of fury. "You forgot your own damn birthday!" Uo had been the first to recover. Next came Kyo, "What the hell is wrong with you? Why didn't you tell us!" " Haven't you been listening to a word you stupid cat, she forgot!" Yuki said rather loudly. "Now is not the time for name calling boys," Hana interjected with her unchanging tone. Everyone once again turned to look at Tohru. A deep crimson blush overtook her face. Her eyes stung with tears as she ran inside.

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Tohru was the first in the classroom and the first out when the bell rang for morning break. She ran into the girl's bathroom as Uo and Hana closely followed. "Tohru? We're not really mad. We are just worried about you!" Tohru looked up with tear filled eyes. "How could I have been so stupid? I am such an idiot! Forgetting my own birthday…" Uo and Hana wrapped their arms around the now sobbing girl. "How am I ever supposed to graduate if I can't even remember when my own birthday is?" _'Oh, Mom. I must have really let you down…' _"Tohru, really. It's nothing to get that upset about. I think you are just a bit overworked. Speaking of which, I need to go have a talk with the Prince and Orange Top." Uo left Hana and Tohru alone.

OooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

It didn't take Uo to long to find them. _'I'll just scare them a little, just to let them know that they should take better care of Tohru.' _"Hey knucklehead! Get your ass over here and start explaining. You too Princey!" "Oh shit… It's that damn Yankee." As she made her way over to them, Kyo prepared for the worst. But before she could say anything Yuki butted in, "Is Miss Honda ok?" "She's fine for the moment, but I want to talk about the way you guys treat her." "We treat her just fine thank you!" "Shutup, Orange Top! Tohru is a little overstressed, probably due to studying for finals. And her running around being your maid and tending to your every needs isn't helping her. She forgot her own birthday for crying out loud!" At this point, Kyo looked like he had just swallowed a cotton ball. It had just been a few hours ago that Tohru had been worried about Kyo and Yuki fighting. _'I must be pretty damn selfish. No wonder she forgot her birthday, she is always looking after us!' _ At this thought he felt hot guilt run through his veins. He silently made a promise to make it up to her somehow. "So on Monday, I want to hear from her how good you treated her over the weekend. And if I ever hear any complaints coming from her mouth I will punch you so bad that your dentist will feel it." With that, she turned and stalked off.

"I'm going to go call Shigure." Yuki said shortly after.

"Aww! Are you afraid of that Yankee? I always knew you were a sissy boy!" Kyo scoffed.

"Of course I'm not. I just think she is right. Miss Honda does deserve better treatment."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

As Tohru was departed from the bathroom, she ran into Kyo. "Oh…um…happy birthday." Kyo said slightly startled. A blush was now settling on his face. _'Why am I blushing? Nothing embarrassing happened…it's not like I knew it was her birthday!' _"Th…thanks," she practically hiccuped the words out. Kyo fought with all of his might not to laugh. He could tell that she had been crying but he couldn't stop himself from thinking, _'That was the most pathetic hiccup I have ever heard. It was pretty adorable though… Wait! What am I saying? This is Tohru!' _ "So…are you ok? I didn't mean to hurt your feelings this morning." Kyo tried to shake the thoughts that had just been running through his mind. "No, I'm fine. I don't really know what Uo said to you at break, but I'm not mad at you. I was just a little…startled that I had…well, you know." Kyo gave a smile. "Just promise me that you will take it easy from now on." "I can't 'take it easy', I have way to much to do! I'm not overworked, I just…forgot." "Tohru," Kyo took a step closer to her, "I just don't want to be a burden. I'm sorry if I have given you a hard time. But maybe, I could help you sometime, with the housework." _'When did he get so close?' _Tohru said trying to fight the blush that was coming on. "Umm… I'd like that! Should we walk home together?" she blurted out. "I…I mean…Yuki has a meeting and-" "I'd love to walk you home, Tohru. After all, we can't have you getting abducted on your birthday." He was now just 6 inches away from her face, smiling. "DID YOU SAY BIRTHDAY! Tohru! You didn't tell me it was your birthday!" Momiji ran up to hug Tohru around the waist. Kyo pushed him to the ground before he could reach her. "Where the hell do you think you are?" he hissed. "Tohru! Kyo hit me!" the rabbit cried.

Tohru smiled as the three walked to Shigure's house together, much to Kyo's disappointment.

YAY! I liked that chapter way better than the first! Did you like it? I can't wait to do the next chapter!


	3. Finding the Right Thing

Ok, I don't (and most likely will never) own Fruits Basket! So get over it! And now on with chapter three…

Finding the Right Thing

_Earlier in the day (after Uo talked to Yuki and Kyo)_

"Hello, Sohma Residence, Ayame speaking."

"Ayame! What are you doing over there?"

"Ah! The prince himself! I have missed my younger brother so terribly much!"

"Listen, I need to speak with Shigure."

"Oh, my dear brother, what ever is the matter?"

"Just put Shigure on the phone!"

"Couldn't it wait a few minutes? He's a little…tied up at the moment."

"Listen you sick pervert, put Shigure on the phone or I'll…I'll…never speak to you again!"

"Gasp Brother! You hurt me with your harsh words. Fine, here he is."

"Shigure speaking!"

"I'll just cut right to the point. Today is Miss Honda's birthday. Don't ask me how no one knew. She has been under a great load of stress and I think that we should plan something special for her-"

"And you think I am just the perfect person to gather an assembly! Yuki, I really am touched."

"I don't think that you are perfect, just the more responsible people are busy at the moment."

"And who would you have rather chosen?" Shigure asked, mock despair in his voice.

"Any one other than you," Yuki muttered under his breath.

"Any ways, can I trust you to come up with a plan for a small get together?"

"Of course you can dear Yuki! I'll get right on it…well I have a few things to finish first but-" The phone clicked as Yuki hung up in disgust.

'_Either way it's good to know that her birthday won't go unnoticed.'_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"So? Did you call him?" Kyo had cornered Yuki on their way to the last class of the day. "Yes, but we have a problem. I need to go to a student counsel meeting after school."

"So how is this a problem? I can only see it as a blessing." Kyo smiled evilly.

"Shutup stupid! The point is, I can stop by and buy her a present on the way home. You can't however."

"And why the hell not!" Kyo said a little too defensively.

"You can't let her walk home by herself. There are way to many weirdos around. And you can't buy her present in front of her because I think we should keep it a surprise. She'll like it."

"So what am I supposed to do for a present?" His harshness had evaporated. He didn't want to be the only one not getting her a present.

"I think that you should drop her off at home and then make an excuse to get away before the party begins. But you will have to hurry while buying it. So you should start planning ahead what you are going to get her."

"Yuki, why are you helping me! Are you sick or something?"

"Baka neko, I just don't want her to be disappointed. I feel like we should make up for her forgetting her birthday. It is partly our faults, but mostly yours."

"AND HOW THE HELL IS IT MOSTLY MY FAULT!"

"Because you cause the most stress," and with that Yuki walked away.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Back to the present (Kyo walking Tohru and Momiji to Shigure's house)_

'_Damn…how did we get stuck with this little brat?' _Kyo thought furiously as Momiji was running all around Tohru in circles. She was giggling, enjoying the company. _'If I had known that he would be going home with us, I would have just let him take her home while I got her present. Ah…but he probably wouldn't be much help if someone attacked her. He would just cry!' _

Kyo had been wondering all day what he was going to get for her. Deep down her knew that he could give her a rock and she would still be happy. But he wanted to make this special for her. His teacher had yelled him at four different times because he was so deep in thought. And he still hadn't found a solution for what to get her! _'Whatever it is, it has to be good…' _

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Ah Ha'ri! Can I have a word with you?"

"Shigure, what do you want now."

"Well, it seems that our little flower's birthday has crept upon us unsuspectingly. A whirlwind of confusion engulfs us as we resolve a plan to make it the most pleasing experience for her."

"What are you talking about?" Hatori asked with a sigh.

"Tohru's birthday! It's today!"

"Well that's very nice. Be sure to wish her happy birthday for me. Maybe I could drop by later and give a gift."

"Ah Ha'ri sounds like he has a little crush!" Shigure squealed with delight.

"Shigure, for the last time. I do not have a crush. Tohru has just done a lot for the family and I am thankful."

"Exactly what I was saying!"

"You're impossible… Was there a reason for you calling other than making ridiculous accusations?"

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Shigure spent the next few hours flouncing around the house and making many phone calls to various Sohma's. He was absolutely ecstatic for her to find the surprise he had in store for her when she got home.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Shigure! We're home! Momiji is here too, if that's ok." Tohru called when they had entered the house. "Of course it's ok. You know me! I never turn down a guest!" Tohru gave him a bright smile. "Hey Tohru, I'm gonna go to the dojo for a while, ok?" Tohru turned her attention to him. "Go ahead! Make sure your home for dinner though. Maybe you should invite Kazuma over for dinner!" _'Oh God, What am I supposed to say?' _His mind reeled. "Umm… He would like that but…he uh…already has plans for supper." "Oh, well tell him 'hi' for me?" _'Good, she bought it.' _

Kyo made his way onto the path in the woods. He only had a little while to think about something to buy her. _'Gah! Why is this so damn hard?' _ Kyo couldn't help but feel that he knew nothing about Tohru. She was always comforting them, making an effort to learn more about what they liked, and offering a smile when they needed it most. The hot feeling of guilt ran through his veins once again. He felt like he had done her a major wrong. _'Whatever it is that I get her, it has to show her how much she means to me.'_

After fifteen minutes of walking, Kyo reached the edge of town. He had to make a decision quickly. It wouldn't be long before the sun would be sinking behind the trees. Lots of stores popped out to him, none of them looked to promising for a birthday gift. But he eventually found one called "Special Treasures" that looked ok. To his excitement he found the perfect gift, after only five minutes of looking around. Feeling pleased, he made his way back to the house.

Tada! Did you like it? Did you despise it? R&R! Tune in next time to find out exactly what Shigure has planned!


	4. Pleasant and Unpleasant Surprises

**I am officially hooked! I am trying to get as much writing as possible in before my school starts on Thursday. This next chapter was really fun to write and you start to see some drama in this one. I just had to put the bastard in here because no Furuba fanfic is good without him…even though I completely hate him with a passion! Can you guess who I am talking about? I am pretty sure you can!**

**Anywho…I want to thank my first two reviewers! I know that this story hasn't been to exciting yet but I think this next chapter will really make things more exciting. **

**nekoXears: tanky tanky! I hope that the story you are gonna be starting soon will work out good! Love ya!**

**MagikMaker: OMG! It is so funny but right before I started working on this story I read your story called "Tohru's Big Surprise"! I thought that it was really good! It's a small world huh?**

**Okie dokie, now on with the fourth chapter of Forgotten Birthday!**

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Pleasant and Unpleasant Surprises

With a satisfied grin, Kyo walked into the main entry of Shigure's house. As he took of his shoes he was surprised to see two extra pair in the row. _'Now who the hell could that be?' _Momiji had already left and Yuki was still at his meeting. He started to hear voices as he approached the living room.

"So where's that Orange Top?"

"Oh, he went to the dojo?"

"He takes martial arts? No wonder he is so hotheaded!"

"Yes he does seem a little temperamental sometimes."

Kyo made a fist as he realized that Uo and Hana were the guests. His fist tightened as he heard that they were talking about him.

"No, he really is nice when you get to know him!" Tohru exclaimed coming to his defense.

"Ya, and I'm really a man!" Uo said, laughing at her own sarcasm.

"Now there's no surprise there!" Kyo stepped into the room with a smirk on his face.

"And what the hell is that supposed to mean!"

"I don't know…you said it first!"

"Guys, do you really have to fight right now?" at the sudden interruption, Kyo lowered his fist and Uo softened her harsh glare. Tohru was looking at them with a weary look.

Suddenly she went into a fit of giggles. Everyone was looking at her weirdly as she tried to explain. "I feel like a mother trying to separate two bickering children!" Kyo gave a nervous laugh. He had only seen her act like this once before, when him and Yuki had been fighting at the lake. Now Tohru could not stop laughing and Hana joined in with a quiet laugh. Uo looked a little startled but soon joined in. Soon they were all on the floor holding their stomachs from laughing so hard. Kyo looked down at them and said, "Are you sure that I am in the right house?" This only made Tohru laugh harder.

After a few minutes, she started to apologize. "I'm sorry, I wasn't really laughing at you! Oh, but I guess I was! It's just that you looked so funny! Ah! Not that you look funny! What I'm trying to say is-" "Tohru's it's cool. Don't worry so much." He gave a small smile and started to walk away. "Aww! Looks like our little Kyo has a crush!" "Hell no I don't! I'm just tired of hearing non stop babbling all the time," and with that he stormed into the kitchen.

"Sorry to ask but, what exactly are you two doing here?" Tohru now turned her attention to her best friends.

"Oh yes, in all of the fluster we seemed to have forgotten why we are here," came Hana's soft voice.

"This morning when you ran inside you dropped your gifts!" Uo gave Tohru a triumphant smile as she handed her the black and green packages again.

"Really, you guys didn't have to get me anything. I don't deserve it!"

"Tohru, we _wanted_ to get you these gifts. You are like a little sister to us and we love you!"

"I love you guys too!"

"So open them already!" Uo was now sitting on the couch in anticipation.

In five minutes Tohru was almost dissolved to tears. Uo had given her a gold painted, wooden picture frame with Kyoko, Tohru, Uo, and Hana's picture in it from when they were younger. Hana had presented her with a golden locket that had the words "always with you" inscribed on the front. Inside she had a smaller version of the picture that Uo had given her. Now they were on their way to visit her mother's grave.

After spending nearly an hour at the grave she realized that it was now 7:30 in the evening. With a shriek she ran home to find takeout on the table. _'I can't believe I forgot to fix supper! I have been cooking supper for them every night for over two years!' _She began to feel like an idiot again. _'First my birthday, now this! What is wrong with me lately! Ah! I am such an idiot!' _Shigure came in from the kitchen and yelled in surprise as he saw her on the floor, crying. "Tohru! What's the matter? Did someone hurt you!" "S-Shi-Shigure, I have been a complete failure! I can't believe I made you all order take out!"

"Tohru, honestly you are starting to sound like Ritsu. I had already planned on ordering for takeout because I didn't want you to cook supper tonight." _'Oh no! What does that mean? Does he want me to move out.' _"I know that it's your birthday and you need to relax some. Just leave it all up to us! Even through the harsh, bitter cold winds of adversity, we can stand strong knowing that our beautiful flower has a smile on her face!" Tohru blushed, embarrassed.

"What are you blabbering about now you fool?"

"Ah, Kyo. I was just about to discuss with you our plans for tomorrow! Why don't we all three sit together as Tohru eats and talk about it?"

"Whatever," he mumbled.

"Um…has Yuki come in yet?" Tohru questioned noticing that there was another uneaten box of food next to hers.

"Oh yes he's been here. But I think he went outside to the vegetable garden for a while. He should be back any moment."

"Sounds fun," Kyo said with mock excitement.

"As I was saying earlier, we need to discuss our plans for tomorrow."

"Er…plans?" Tohru said with a puzzled look.

"Yes! Of course I have arranged a special surprise for your birthday tomorrow, but I would like to keep the finer details a surprise."

"Shigure! Really you don't have to do this! It's enough of a gift for you to allow me to stay here for so long! I really don't need anymore."

"It has certainly been a pleasure having you here but, I would be honored if you would please accept my gift." His lower lip trembled and he put his best puppy dog eyes on.

"Ok, I accept!"

"Fantastic, I am sure that you will enjoy it. Now if you are finished, I think that you should start up to bed. We have a big day ahead of us tomorrow!" Both Tohru and Kyo stood.

"Ah, Kyo. As much as I am sure that you would love to go to bed with Tohru. I need to talk to you." Kyo's face turned red with embarrassment and rage as her landed a punch in his stomach. "YOU SICK, TWISTED BASTARD!" Tohru heard them yelling as she made her way up the stairs.

When she reached her room she looked out the window and began to silently talk to her mother. _'Mom, after going to your grave today, it brought up a lot of emotions. I know you have told me to be strong but I miss you so much!' _A tear silently slid down her cheek. _'I will be as strong as I can. But thank you for leaving me in the care of the wonderful Sohma's. I am so happy to have met them.' _As she turned to climb in bed, something outside caught her eye. Yuki was coming out of the woods with a look of ease on his face. He was a bit dirty but he looked very happy. He even had a small smile on his face. _'He looks so happy. I wonder what happened…'_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Tohru drifted off into a deep, comfortable sleep. What felt like minutes later she was being nudged awake by a harassed looking Kyo. "That damn dog won't ever leave me alone," he mumbled more to himself than her.

"Good morning Kyo!" Tohru said with a bright smile. "Did you need something?"

"Uh…well…I brought breakfast up to you." His eyes fell to the floor.

"Thank you so much! You really didn't have to do that! I could have made it myself, it wouldn't have been to much trouble."

"Can't you ever learn to just relax!" he snapped at her. "Sorry…that's not what I meant."

"It's ok Kyo…"

"Well, I'm gonna go for a jog before we leave. Shigure says you need to be ready to go in an hour."

"Ok, thanks again for the breakfast! It's delicious!"

"Whatever…"

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kyo had been running for about a mile when he decided that he should head back. Shigure had told him the night before about renting a charter bus and planning a surprise party at the mountain resort the Sohma's owned. Kyo was a little pissed to find out that he had rushed in buying her gift for nothing. But he couldn't help but smile when he thought about what her reaction would be when he gave it to her.

As the house came into view about a fourth of a mile away he felt a stone hit his head. A scream of fury got caught in his throat as he turned to see who it had been. His eyes widened with fear as he looked into the eyes of Akito.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Good morning Yuki! You really aren't a morning person are you?" She laughed airily as she came face to face with Yuki. His eyes were bloodshot and his expression groggy. He blushed and attempted to look more awake. "I guess not," he replied sheepishly. "I never really have been."

"Tohru! Happy Flower day!"

"Flower?" Tohru asked with quizzical eyes.

"Yes, it is a holiday I have made in honor of your belated birthday plans! So forever in the future today shall be known as 'Flower Day'!"

Tohru giggled nervously. "Well, I appreciate it very much!"

"Where did that stupid cat run off to? I noticed it was a little quiet in here." Yuki said looking around with his still bloodshot eyes.

"Um…I think he went for a jog, but he should be back soon."

"Well he better hurry! Ha'ri, Momiji, and Hatsuharu will be here any minute. They will be here to escort us on our little adventure!"

"That will be so much fun!"

"I thought you might like it…"

Kyo made his way into the kitchen. He looked shaken up and scared. He had dirt all over his face and his clothes were in a jumble. "Kyo! What happened? Are you ok!" Tohru ran over to him and he avoided her eyes. "Ya, I just tripped over a stick in the woods. I'm fine…" Only he knew that this was a complete lie.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Dun dun dun! Tune in next time to find out just what happened with Akito! Mwahaha!**


	5. Monster

**Man! This chapter was kinda hard to write. It has ALOT of drama... It took me a few hours to complete.Ah! I have to go to my new school in two days! So forgive me if I write a lot of chapters between now and then! Mwahaha! Two more people have reviewed. Maybe you all can help me with my world domination plans and so I…er…WE can own Furuba! Mwahaha! But for the moment…I can only wish.**

**Anywho… here's to my reviewers!**

**Minako Sohma: I am glad you are enjoying it and I hope that you keep reading!**

**Ixilight: (cool pen name!) Aww! Thank you! I'll try and stop the "o" thing! lol! And I will try and update as much as possible!**

**And now on to my wonderful and awesomely great story…**

Monster

Hatori and the others drove up just as the charter bus arrived. "Tohru!" Momiji jumped out of Hatori's car and ran toward her. "Happy Flower Day Tohru!" "Thank you Momiji!" Tohru had a huge grin on her face. No one could help but grin when Momiji was around. The hyperactive bunny was desperately trying to pick up Tohru's bags when Hatsuharu came over to help. "Good morning Tohru, have you seen Kyo?" "Well he was around here somewhere. Did you need something?" He put on a smirk and admitted, "Well I do want to challenge him again."(I am the biggest Haru fan! He is just so damn fine…) He hoisted her bag into the luggage compartment. "Well as interesting as that sounds Haru, it can wait until we get there. Happy belated birthday Tohru." Hatori appeared beside them. "Perhaps you should go find Kyo though. We should be leaving soon." "Ok, I'll be right back!"

Kyo stared up at the cloudy sky trying to rid himself of the voice playing over and over in his head. He bit his hand to distract him from the cold laugh.

_Flashback_

"Tell me Kyo, what is so special about that Tohru Honda?" Kyo just stared angrily. Akito never paid him attention unless it was to criticize him or ever hurt him. Now he was asking about Tohru. He bit his tongue to keep from retaliating. Akito wasn't the type of person you messed with.

"When I ask you a question monster," he paused long enough to sneer, "you answer me! Now, what is so special about that bitch!" Anger boiled in his stomach and reddened his face. Angry words were screaming in Kyo's head, words he had the better judgment to keep locked up. _'What the fuck is wrong with this sick bastard? Why the hell is he dragging Tohru into this!' _

"Personally I think that there is nothing special about her. She is just another person who acts like she wants to make the world happy and only ends up causing pain. She has done nothing but hurt the Sohma's since she stumbled across this secret!"

"You're wrong!" Kyo had finally found his voice. "She hasn't hurt anyone!"

"I'm wrong?" He started to laugh, harshly. "My dear Monster, I can't be wrong. I'm God!" He stopped laughing and spat at Kyo's feet. "Although you are to hotheaded to admit it, I have a point. Miss Tohru Honda tries to please everyone. She never wants anyone to be unhappy." Kyo now had a very dazed look. _'Now he's complimenting her…' _

"It's true isn't it that she has accepted your true form? I bet that made you feel really special… Holding her really tight as she cried about wanting to stay together." Never had Kyo felt so many emotions at once. He wanted to scream at him for bringing up that day. But he also wanted to run away from him.

"Don't you see? It's not that she accepts you because she wants to. Do you really think that she was happy after that day? She was terrified of you! Infact, if she wasn't always trying to make people happy, she might tell you how she really feels. She would never let anyone see her get hurt. She is always putting on a mask to hide how she really feels. She is disgusted at you, who wouldn't be? You're a filthy, horrible, disgusting monster! You deserve to rot in hell just for being born!" Akito had long lost the unpleasant smile. He was looking at Kyo as if he might just hit him. Kyo, on the other hand, was on the ground, clutching his stomach. His heart was beating extremely fast. He just wanted to pass out.

"I am going to leave now. I think that I have done my job. And if you don't heed my advice and stay away from Tohru, you might just get your heart broken." He snatched him off the ground and threw him into the nearest tree. "And she might get something broken as well," he whispered, almost inaudibly in his ear.

When Akito walked off, Kyo vomited. _'No! He can't be right! She really does care! No!' _But the thoughts wouldn't shake out of his mind so easily. With every step he took to get back to Shigure's house, what Akito had said made more since. Tohru was always trying to please people. Maybe she WAS scared and disgusted with him. She just didn't want anyone to know. He reached into his pocket and pulled out her gift. It was a small, golden chained bracelet. Butterfly charms went all the way around it. Uo had said that day in the graveyard that her mother was the 'Legendary Red Butterfly'. Knowing Tohru loved to be reminded of her mother, he knew it was the right thing to get her. But now…he didn't want to give it to anyone.

_End Flashback_

"Kyo? Are you up here? There you are! Come on, the bus is gonna leave without us." Tohru gave him a smile as she climbed on the roof.

"No one wants me there anyways…" He already knew what the answer would be before he said it. But like she always managed to do, she surprised him.

"You're right! No one wants you there at all! That is what I came up here to tell you. You should just sit up here on the roof for the whole weekend." She laughed at her own sarcasm, even though she wasn't that good at it.

He gave her a small smile and climbed down the latter. _'Maybe Akito was wrong. She seems happy enough. If she really was scared , would she have come up here alone with me?' _

"_I can't be wrong. I'm God!" _

The same words Akito had said kept haunting him over and over. He was only vaguely aware of Yuki and Haru both talking to Tohru with smiles on their faces (I LOVE Haru! I don't want him with ANYONE but Tohru…. or me!) Normally he would have flipped out at them for flirting with her so openly. But today he didn't even notice.

Tohru glanced over at Kyo for the millionth time since they had gotten on the bus. He was looking out the window with a worried expression. He didn't seem upset, he had smiled at her. _'I couldn't have done anything, could I? Mom, please tell me what to do!'_ For once, when she thought about her mother, no comforting words popped into her head, cheering her on. She shook the thought away and continued to look at Kyo.

Suddenly Momiji bounded towards her from the other end of the bus. "Tohru! Let's play 'Rich Man Poor Man'! I get to shuffle!"

"Ok!" she smiled brightly, forgetting her troubles.

In the corner, Kyo stiffened. He pretended not to hear Momiji. He just wanted to see if she would invite him willingly. _'Of course she will! She IS Tohru! She never leaves anyone out…' _With that thought, a flood of Akito's harsh words gushed over him again. He bit his lip and the words that were teasing him, taunting him, made his eyes sting.

"Kyo, would you like to play also?" Tohru sat down next to him in the corner. She put a hand on his shoulder, almost like she could feel his pain. He looked into her teal eyes and nodded. He silently followed her over to the others. Momiji was making a mess of shuffling. Cards were flying everywhere. Tohru giggled and Haru laughed. Yuki put a hand over his mouth, to hide his humor. But Kyo just felt out of place. Nothing made since to him anymore…

**Sniff… I think this chapter turned out really good! I redid the Akito scene four different times, but this one is the best that I could come up with! Poor Kyo! Will he ever be the same? Will Tohru every find out? And will Akito choke on a chicken bone and die (haha, I wish!)? Tune in next time to find out!**


	6. Dark Heart

**Sorry for not updating for the past couple of days. It's been kinda hectic with school and other junk… Anywho…. You probably already know by now, that I do not own Furuba…YET! World domination is a very successful business though…**

Dark Heart

"It is beautiful! And so big!" Tohru's eyes widened at the sight of the mountain.

"My precious Flower, I have heard those words many times but they sound especially pleasing coming from you." Shigure gave a perverted grin, counting down the seconds until…

"YOU DIRTY OLD BASTARD! I AM GONNA KICK YOUR ASS!" Kyo pounced on top of him (…eww…) and started to beat him into pulp. "How dare you talk to her like that, you pedophile!" Yuki then threw himself into the brawl. Tohru just looked on in confusion.

After about five minutes Kyo and Yuki untangled themselves from Shigure's bruised body. Tohru still looked very confused but suddenly understanding floated across her eyes. "Yuki, Kyo, you didn't have to hurt Shigure. Infact, I think its great!" Everyone stopped what they were doing to stare at her. Even Shigure looked shocked, but excited. "I think that it is wonderful that Shigure is kind enough to take his friends up to the mountain for visits. It is so beautiful and I'm sure they appreciate it!" A wide smile spread across her face. Kyo and Yuki stared at her in shock of how naïve she was. Hatsuharu busted out laughing, Hatori chuckled quietly, and Momiji looked just as confused as Tohru had been.

"What's the matter? What did I say? Are you all ok?" Now Tohru looked even more confused. "It's 'gasp' nothing really 'laugh' Miss Honda 'more laughing'."

"You really should start to ignore anything that comes out of Shigure's mouth. Believe me…It makes things much easier." Hatori said calmly, but a trace of laughter was still in his eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After only an hour, they were deep into the mountains. Momiji made himself dizzy by running back and forth between all of the windows, trying to see everything at once. They could see snow on the highest peaks, although the weather said it was going to be a warm, early summer day.

Kyo seemed to be in a better mood once they had gotten into the mountains. He was familiar with them. Before he moved in with Shigure, the mountains were his home. The burden of Akito's words seemed to be lifted for a while. _'What was I so worried about anyway? Tohru seems happy enough…' _"Happy" was an understatement. She was almost as excited about the mountains as Momiji was. She stared out the window with very wide eyes, making her look like a bug, until her eyes started to water from lack of blinking. She would close her eyes for a minute so that they wouldn't be so dry and then start the whole process over again. Kyo couldn't help but smile when he saw her. She was always doing something, whether intentionally or not, to cheer him up.

As if she could feel his eyes, she turned and smiled at him and then returned to her gazing. _'Maybe she could… What the hell! Since when did I start thinking about her so much…' _Kyo shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. _'Tohru is my friend…my first real friend. I am NOT gonna screw that up.' _He rested his eyes on something else instead. Something that made his ears pound with fury. Yuki was leaning towards Tohru whispering things in her ear. She looked excited and started to jabber away again, while blushing. Kyo quickly stared out the window again. That damn rat was trying to ruin everything for him. His thoughts drifted back to Akito once again, but this time…his words made since.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yuki made a decision when he first found out about Tohru's birthday to make this the best time of her life. He wanted to see her smile and know that he was the reason. He _needed _to see her smile. It kept him going strong. If it weren't for her smile, he would probably already been dragged back into Akito's clutches. _'No…I won't ever go back, not that I know how great it is to be out.' _

He made his way over to where she was watching the trees go by. "Miss Honda, how would you like to go for a walk later?"

"Oh Yuki! That sounds great! Do you think Momiji and Kyo could come also?" Yuki bit his tongue. He didn't want that stupid cat ruining anything for him. He looked over at him and almost felt sympathy. Kyo hadn't been right all day, he had been…quiet. "That sounds great Miss Honda." Then Tohru started to jabber about where they should go. Yuki was only half listening though.

"We should go somewhere everyone agrees on, since we only have a short time to be here."

'_That baka neko is always ruining everything for me.'_

"And I should make sure to pack a big lunch so we can spend more time outside."

'And exactly why is he so sad? I bet he's just trying to get Miss Honda's sympathy.' "Oh a picnic! I love picnics so much! Don't you Yuki?" 

'_He is so selfish…Trying to use Miss Honda like that. He hasn't heard the last from me.'_

"Yuki? Are you ok? I hope you're not getting sick!" Yuki suddenly jumped when she put her hand to his forehead.

"Um…no, really. I'm ok. I was just thinking about how…" _'Oh God, what was she talking about? There goes that stupid cat again, ruining everything.' _

"I was just thinking about how nice all of that sounds." _'Seems like a safe enough answer.'_

"Oh I knew you would like that idea! Then it's settled…I'll start packing the lunch as soon as we get there!" She smiled brightly. _'Oh damn…What did I do? She is supposed to be relaxing! Crap…' _

"Miss Honda that won't be necessary, I am sure that they will have maids that will be happy to do it."

"Well…if it isn't to much trouble…"

"Of course it isn't, don't worry to much."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'_Mom, it is so amazing! Look how beautiful.' _They had finally arrived at the small mountain resort. Maids ran out to greet them and carry their luggage in. Yuki went over to speak with the head maid while Tohru looked around for Kyo. It didn't take her long to find him sitting on the top of the roof.

"Ah Kyo, there you are!" Kyo jumped about two feet in the air and screamed like a little girl. Then, realizing that it was just her, a deep blush settled on his face.

"What the hell did you do that for? Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" Tohru had learned not to take these kind of comments personally a long time ago. Instead she just smiled.

"Yuki, Momiji, and I are going to go for a walk. We are going to pack a lunch and have a nice picnic. All of us would love it if you came."

Kyo gave a raspy, sarcastic laugh, almost like a hiss. "Yeah, I'm sure that rat will just be heartbroken if I don't show up." Tohru, being her normal clueless self, just smiled wider.

"Are you telling me that you two have finally settled your differences? Oh! I am so happy!" She ran forward to hug him but he stopped her with his arms, but not without thinking about allowing her to hug him first.

"Don't be getting all happy about nothing! We will never get along, so don't get your hopes up so much. You're just setting yourself up for a letdown." Tohru was still standing mid-leap toward Kyo.

"Kyo? What's wrong? You haven't been yourself today…" Kyo turned away from her for a minute.

"It's just this damn weather! Now get away from me and go with that damn rat, before I say something I regret!" Tohru walked back over to the ladder, glancing at the clear sky. _'Sometimes I may be clueless, but no one can be THAT dumb. Something is wrong…'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dark gray eyes watched the two from the woods. He smiled and thought to himself, _'The monster hasn't thoroughly followed my advice. It's an improvement…but I must show him that I wasn't kidding.' _With a dark smile, he sank back into the shadows, following silently behind the happy trio. (Man…if I weren't so damn nice I would leave a cliffhanger here. Hehe!)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Humming to herself, Tohru, Momiji, and Yuki made their way into the mountains. Tohru was carrying a huge basket, full of various foods for lunch.

"Tohru, can we eat lunch now? Can we? Can we?" Tohru had a hard time refusing the boy, but Yuki interrupted.

"Don't you think we should wait until we are deeper into the woods? It would definitely be more serene." Momiji considered for a moment and then happily cheered, "Ok! But I get to hold Tohru's hand then!" He grabbed her hand, dragging her along behind him. Tohru gave Yuki a helpless smile.

Half an hour later, they were beside a beautiful stream. Momiji had insisted that they eat here for lunch. "Besides, we need to hurry and get home before-" Yuki gave him a glare that said 'spoil this and we are having rabbit stew for dinner'. "Before it gets to dark," Momiji finished, happy with his quick thinking.

"Tohru, this food is great. But it isn't near as good as yours!" Momiji gave her a huge smile and went back to eating his sashimi. Tohru immediately followed with her act of running about saying stuff like, "Oh no! I am really not that good…" and, "This food is much better than mine. There is no comparison!" Yuki and Momiji just gave one another knowing looks.

Standing up and stretching, they started to head back to the resort. When Tohru reached for the basket, she heard a twig break in the shadows right next to the path. As the dark figure came into the light, she stifled a scream. She tried to say something, anything, but her heart was in her throat. She opened and closed her mouth repeatedly before she managed to say one word, "A-Akito?" He smiled as she finally acknowledged him. She was only partially aware of the gasp and yells coming from her two companions.

"I see you were having a little picnic and forgot to invite me. I must say that I expected more from you, Tohru." She gave an involuntary shudder when he said her name. "Perhaps you need to be reminded exactly who is the head of this family, you ungrateful little hussy."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kyo drug himself off of the roof and headed in the direction that Yuki, Momiji, and Tohru had left in.

After thinking about it very hard, he came to the conclusion that no matter what he shouldn't be the one to ruin her birthday. _'Screw Akito, I need to make this a happy birthday for her. Besides, how will he ever know?' _

But Kyo didn't know the danger he was putting himself and the others in when he made his way into the dark woods. He wasn't aware of the terrified screams and bloodshed coming from the heart of the woods.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Now you see why I didn't leave you hanging at that other spot! I had a much better cliffhanger here! Mwahaha…I just love writing the dramatic parts. Its just so freaking awesome. Why don't you tell me how you feel about it? Criticism accepted. I will try and get another chapter or two up this weekend and as much in as I possible can during the week. Anywho… Tune in next time to see what is awaiting Kyo as he makes his way into the dark heart of the woods.(grins evily)**


	7. Your Anklebone Connects to the…

**This one is gonna have a little bit of gore…but not a ton.**

**Tanky Tanky to all of my reviewers! **

**Ixilight: Thanks for reviewing…again! lol. no really, review anytime you want. It's good to know that some people are still reading this! PS: you'reabouttofindout! **

**Tane: Sorry I made you wait two days! I'm really glad you like it though and I hope you will keep reading it!**

Your Anklebone Connects to the… 

"Perhaps you need to be reminded exactly who is the head of this family, you ungrateful little hussy." Akito smiled darkly at her. He grabbed her wrist as she turned away. "Leaving so soon?" He asked with that taunting smile. "Now that would be rude." His grip on her wrist tightened and she winced.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ahh! Momiji! YOU IDIOT!" Kyo was making his way down the path when Momiji sprinted out of the woods, knocking Kyo over. "Ha-Hatori, we need Hatori now!" The bunny had several cuts and bruises on his tear stained cheeks. His anger flowed out of his body quickly and fear clouded his eyes.

"Oh God, what happened? Is Tohru ok? ANSWER ME DAMMIT!" Kyo didn't even try and hide the panic in his voice. Momiji didn't give him a straight answer, but his sobbing became louder.

"Momiji, you run and get Hatori and bring him here. Tell him what happened, while I try and find her." Momiji nodded wildly and continued to sprint towards the resort.

'_If that damn rat laid one fucking hand on her, I swear I'll break his neck!' _He jogged down the path Momiji had come off of. As soon as he saw the little drops of blood on the dead leaves, he broke into a run. _'I can see a clearing. She has to be there! I am almost there…' _His thoughts were interrupted as he tripped over a root protruding out of the ground. He flew four feet before landing right on his back, knocking the breath out of him. When his vision cleared, he vaulted off the ground. Something caught his eye as he turned to run towards the clearing again. Yuki was sprawled out next to a rock the size of a fist. He was unconscious and blood was trickling down his forehead. _'Shit! If Yuki's hurt then…where's Tohru?' _

Panic fluttered around his already racing heart. He heard a whimper from behind a cluster of bushes, a few yards away. Tohru was lying in a heap, clutching her ankle. She had dirt smeared on her cheek and bruises all up and down her arms and legs. Her eyes were shut tightly.

"Tohru! What the hell happened!" She screamed when she heard his voice but then cried tears of relief when she realized it was only him.

"Kyo! It…It was Akito." She stammered out the name like she expected him to pop out of thin air whenever his name was mentioned. "You need to get out of here, he'll get you too! He could still be around here!"

"That bastard wouldn't dare to come near me right now." _'I would show him what a REAL monster might do.' _He added silently.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tohru stared up at the orange haired teen. He had viciousness in his voice she had never heard before. Rage burned red in his eyes, like fire. _'He makes me feel safe.' _And despite her pain, she gave him a brilliant smile.

Seeing her smile when she was in so much pain pushed Kyo over the edge. All of his fear, shame, and guilt left him in torrents of salty, bitter tears. His body shook with every breath he took. He had never cried like this in front of someone. But he never felt embarrassed as long as it was her.

No words were needed to explain the sudden breakdown, but Kyo said them anyways, as soon as his crying stopped. "I have just been so worried about you. Not just today…everyday. I don't ever want to see you get hurt. It kills me just to see you cry! I just want to know what the hell is wrong with me!"

She let him cry on her shoulder, rubbing his back in comfort. He jumped up all of a sudden, wiping away his tears. "Hatori is on his way. I'll meet him at the road, will you be alright?" She nodded, but she was a little shocked to see how quickly he put on a mask that hid his hurt. _'How long have you been hiding under that mask Kyo? I worry about you too…' _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"HATORI! Get in here now!" Momiji's terrified voice rang through the house. Hatori came in from the kitchen a worried look on his face. _'What could upset that bunny this much?'_

Within minutes Hatori, Shigure, and Momiji were walking brusquely down the dirt path. _'Why didn't I bring the damn car!' _Hatori was shaking he was so nervous. Momiji almost hyperventilated when Hatori asked what was wrong. So they had no idea what they were going to find. _'What will this family do if something happened to her? She is too important…to all of us.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kyo, as promised, met them at the road. He only let a little of his anxiousness show, although there was a hell of a lot more in his head.

Hatori examined Yuki before making his way over to the scared onigiri. Yuki would be an easy person to carry back to the resort, but Tohru was different. If they didn't hold her very carefully one of them might transform and end up hurting her ankle more. Her ankle was crushed to the side, resting on the ground at a weird angle. Hatori didn't need to be a doctor to tell you that it was broken. Shigure let out a little whine when he saw the mangled mess.

"Well we should get Tohru first. It will be the hardest and Yuki still isn't awake yet."

"Yuki? Oh my God! Is he alright!" Tohru clearly hadn't seen the passed out rat yet.

"He will be ok, but we probably don't need to move him until he is awake, just in case there is some more damage." Shigure nodded solemnly in agreement with Hatori's words.

"But I think we should really be asking if our little flower is ok!" He tried to lighten the mood a little.

"Well, I can't really feel my ankle right now. It's numb, but I'll be fine." She said truthfully.

But when Hatori tried to help her off of the ground, she gave a moan before collapsing. Pain had shot up through her ankle, into her knee, causing her to faint.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tohru awoke to a cold cloth being pressed against her forehead. As her eyes fluttered open, she saw Kagura hovering over her.

"You're awake! Good…Hatori told me to give you these." She handed her two white pills. "They're pain killers."

"Really, my ankle isn't even hurting right now. I'll be fine." Kagura winced when Tohru started to make excuses. She knew why Tohru needed the pills. Although she may not be in pain now, Hatori needed to pop her ankle bone back in place before he could put a cast on it.

"Just take them, doctor's orders." She gave a laugh that was almost a little to cheery.

Hatori was in the corner soaking something in a bucket. Kagura was watching him make he preparations with anticipation. Rin came running in through the door.

"Oh my God Tohru! Are you ok?" _'Rin and Kagura are almost like my older sisters. I'm glad we're all friends even though we all started off shaky.'_

" I'm fine," she mumbled for the millionth time that day. She was getting pretty tired of saying it. "Are you feeling any better? You look a lot more healthy." Tohru commented, noticing that the girl's cheeks had a healthy glow to them.

"I hate to break up the chit chat, but we need to fix that ankle of yours. Tohru, this is going to be very painful, and I hope you do not hate me for it." Hatori had made his way over to the bed with the bucket.

"It couldn't hurt any worse than breaking it in the first place could it?" She said with a hint of a smile. _'That is just like her. She is so strong.' _He thought with an inward smile.

"Tohru? Rin and Kagura are here to help brace you. I am going to soak your ankle in this cold water for a minute." She nodded and sucked in her breath sharply when she felt the icy water numb her swollen ankle. After five minutes of soaking, her removed her foot, which was a little blue. He told her to brace herself and Kagura and Rin held her shoulder down against the bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A loud scream pierced through the house. Kyo dropped the carton of milk he was holding and Yuki's eyes shot open. _'Was that Tohru? Ah! What am I doing in bed! What happened with Akito?…Akito! That BASTARD!' _He jumped out of bed and felt his head. A large lump had formed on his head and he winced as a strong migraine started to come on. _'I can't think about that right now…where is she!'_

The neko was coming up the stairs just as Yuki shot out of his room. The collided and Kyo opened his mouth to say something rude but ran into another room instead. Yuki followed and his stomach lurched forward at the sight on the bed.

Tohru had tears streaming down her face and Kagura and Rin were holding her down while crying tears of their own. If at all possible, Hatori looked close to tears as well. Tohru continued to let out smaller screams as the pain died down.

After ten minutes of everyone panting as if they had just run a marathon Tohru said with a small laugh, "Wow…that kinda hurt." Tension lifted, as everyone laughed hard at the joke.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Ok…do you think I am dragging this story out to much? I kinda like it…but then again, it is getting long. I'll try and finish it up in the next two or three chaps! Don't think that there isn't a plot left…I can give you three things off the top of my head.**

**Exactly what happened in the woods?**

**Why are Kagura and Rin there? (yes I will be answering that in the next chap!)**

**Will Kyo ever give Tohru his present?**

**So as you see, there is still more to be told and I guess the story isn't TOO long so far. So leave me reviews…criticism is accepted I guess…if you must. Lol. Anywho, I got algebra that's waiting for me! **


	8. Dream Demons

**I have returned…finally! Sorry about the sudden case of writers block.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Furuba so stop bitching! (they should put that on a t-shirt)**

**Ixilight: You are really starting to grow on me! How about we take over the world together! Mwahaha!**

**ODST girl058: I'm glad that you like long stories! It's annoying when people write a really good story…and it's only like four chapters.**

**SpiritAnime: I hate to do this to Kyo too…I LOVE HIM SOOOOO MUCH! (Pulls a Kagura) **

**Dark Inu Fan: She wants her cast to be…green! It's my second favorite color but I can't see her with a black cast so green will have to do! **

**Anywho (I love that word…), now on to my fabulo story!**

Dream Demons

'_Their lives were fine before you came into them.' _ Akito slapped her cheek, causing a bruise.

"Akito, you don't have to be this way!" Tohru was desperately trying to calm him down. She stared wildly around for Yuki and Momiji, but neither was in sight.

'_You stupid girl. Do you not understand this curse? I DO have to be this way!" Akito's voice became vicious and he threw her to the ground._

'_By sticking around them, you are only causing them more harm. You are giving them hope for something that will never happen.' He knelt beside her._

"I will one day break the curse! I want all of you to be happy, even you."

He laughed coldly. _'You liar, you are just like them. Pretending to care when all you really want is to get away. But I won't let you. Do you remember my words the night that Kyo revealed his true form? You will suffer as we suffer, and I always keep my promises." _ He grabbed her ankle as she tried to stand up and run, causing her to crash to the ground._ Pain seared through her body and she heard her ankle break with a crunch._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Tohru woke up screaming and her heart was beating so hard that she thought it might break free of her chest. She started to shiver from a cold sweat and stuffed her furiously shaking hands beneath the covers. She tried her best to clear her head when she heard the rapidly approaching footsteps outside her door.

Momiji, Hatori, Kyo, Yuki, and Shigure all stumbled sleepily into her door, not bothering to knock. Hatori was making a grab for her bottle of pain pills when she gave him one of her cheery smiles.

"Hatori, I'm really ok. I just had a bad dream is all." She continued to smile as if nothing was wrong. Shigure ran to the side of her bed and dropped to his knees dramatically.

"Oh my poor Flower! Visited at night by dream demons! Do not fret though, I will sleep by your side chasing away anything that might interrupt your beautiful slumber!"

Both Kyo and Yuki made a lunge at him at the same time, causing them to bump each other's head.

"YOU IDIOT! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR!" Kyo stood in a fighting stance.

Yuki looked at him calmly, but fury was burning in his eyes. "I am not the idiot here you stupid cat! You are the one who bumped into me!"

Both of the boys stopped their childish fighting when they heard a shriek of laughter coming from the bed. Tohru was shaking from head to toe with laughter. "I'm sorry but gasp that was gasp really funny!" She continued to laugh hysterically even when Kagura, Rin, and Haru came running into the room. Tears were now streaming down her face and she was grabbing hold of her sides from exhaustion.

Kagura and Rin immediately ran to her side when they saw the tears and Haru gave the cat and rat a questioning glance. Everyone was silent while Tohru continued to quietly chuckle. Finally Kyo broke the silence.

"Hatori? Exactly what kind of pills did you give her?" Hatori just shook his head and motioned toward the clock, which now read 3:43 AM.

"Tohru, I think it is time we all settle down and get in bed. We have a lot of traveling to do today." She nodded and rested her head back on the pillows. Closing her eyes as they were leaving, she appeared to have gone back to sleep. But she had no intentions of doing so. What she didn't know was that Momiji had stayed behind and was sitting in a chair next to the bed.

Five minutes later, when she thought the coast was clear, she quickly opened her eyes. She covered her mouth to muffle a scream when she saw Momiji's concerned face next to her.

"Hmm…I had a feeling that you weren't actually asleep," He whispered.

"Oh…uh Momiji. Why aren't you in bed?"

"You know Tohru, you don't always have to act so strong. I know what went on in the woods scared you and you don't have to act strong for our sake."

Tears welled up in her eyes and she thought to herself, _'I have caused you all so much pain. I do have to be strong. I can't be selfish and let you know that I am hurting, or I might push you away forever.'_

"Tohru, I thought you might understand how much we all love you and want to help you." Tears of his own were now welling up in the bunny's eyes. "Please promise me one thing. If you won't talk to me, talk to Kyo or Yuki. They'll understand." He silently opened the door and slipped out before she could say anything else.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!" Kyo screamed when he saw Hatori carrying a blushing Tohru down the stairs. Hatori simply sighed and tried not to break his concentration (hey, you try and carry someone down the stairs without letting them touch your chest!).

"Tohru wanted to come down stairs, and I couldn't let her go down them by herself. She could have broken her neck this time."

"So get Kagura to do it next time! She's strong enough!"

Kagura immediately ran into the hallway when she heard her beloved say her name.

"Oh Kyo! I knew you cared! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!" Without a seconds hesitation she flew towards him, with an evil glare in her eyes.

"Shit!" He ran past Hatori and Tohru down the stairs and out the door.

Gently placing Tohru on the ground Hatori said, "Shigure said there was something very important he needed to discuss with you in the living room. I believe by the tone of his voice that it is quite urgent."

Tohru opened her mouth but he had already gone into the kitchen. _'Could this be about Akito? Why must I cause so much pain?' _ She slowly made her way to the paper door, sliding it open.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Cliff-Hanger! Sorry about the whole Tohru going insane with the laughing thing. I was trying to make it like when she was at the lake and she just couldn't stop laughing. Anywho, I have had the worst luck with this chapter! Once I had FINALLY written something I was happy with, my foot hit the plug on the computer and it turned off. So be happy with what you got! **

**Anywho… the next chapter is going to have a little more of Yuki in it, but I won't forget the others too! R&R please!**


	9. I Wish

**Hey hey hey! I'm back! Didn't expect it to be this soon, huh?**

**I'm gonna start putting my comments to my reviewers on the bottom because sometimes it takes a couple days to update and I want to make sure to get EVERYONE! Just 'cause I'm nice like that! **

**So this is me, dissing my claim (I'm a little loopy sometimes). I DON'T OWN FURUBA! YOU HAPPY!**

'I Wish'

Last Time

Hatori said, "Shigure said there was something very important he needed to discuss with you in the living room. I believe by the tone of his voice that it is quite urgent."

Tohru opened her mouth but he had already gone into the kitchen. _'Could this be about Akito? Why must I cause so much pain?' _She slowly made her way to the paper door, sliding it open.

This Time

Tohru saw a brief flash of a brightly colored and decorated room before her vision was obstructed by a mop of yellow hair. Momiji, who was now back to his normal perkiness, soon became a bunny and allowed her to pick him up.

She looked around, confusedly, until she felt a tug at her sleeve. "Sissy? What happened to your foot?" To Momiji's dismay, Tohru put him on the floor for a brief moment to scoop Kisa up in her open arms with a squeal.

"Hey watch it stupid! You're suffocating the girl!" Hiro stepped up next to her and pried them apart.

"Oh I'm sorry Kisa! I'm just so happy to see you! But…What are you doing here? Is everything alright?" It was amazing how fast Tohru's smile turned into a worried frown.

"Everything is fine Sissy! We just came to celebrate," Kisa's golden brown eyes were filled with excitement.

"To…celebrate? What for?"

"YOU'RE KIDDING ME! I knew you were an airhead, but we come all of this way to celebrate for your stupid birthday and you forgot!" Hiro took a deep breath to continue raving but was cut short by a soft voice.

"Hiro? Please don't be mean to Sissy." He immediately closed his mouth and stood beside Kisa while blushing. Meanwhile, Kyo, Yuki, and Hatsuharu were snickering loudly in the corner.

"Hey you three, shutup! You guys drop whatever your doing when the airhead over here asks you to stop arguing!" His tactic was effective, and the room was soon full of blushing teens and one very confused Onigiri.

"So…this is all for me?" Tohru questioned, barely above a whisper.

"Miss Honda, you shouldn't be so surprised. You deserve it after all." Tohru looked at Yuki and almost hugged him, but restrained herself because of the curse. _'This is the first time he has actually said something to me since Akito's visit.' _ She stole a peek at him but only saw his face briefly because of the presents that were being piled next to her. _'Why has he been distancing himself so much? I couldn't have possibly done anything, could I?'_

Tohru was so dazed that she didn't see Ritsu putting a present on the already growing pile, causing it to sway and crash on top of her. It didn't hurt her that much because the packages weren't all that heavy. Ritsu on the other hand, was screaming at the top of his lungs. "I AM SO SORRY! I CAUSE NOTHING BUT PAIN AND SHOULD BE SENTENCED TO DEATH! I AM NOT EVEN WORTHY TO BE SEEN!"

Hatori rushed to her side and Yuki stepped forward, but slipped out the front door when he saw that she was alright.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A war was going on in Yuki's head and he stopped at the middle of a thick clump of trees. He eased himself on the ground and leaned against a one of them, while allowing his thoughts to continue.

'_It's her birthday! Why the hell did I just leave?'_

'_Everyone was there, even that monkey. She wouldn't miss you.'_

'_But once she notices that I'm gone, she'll be worried. I need to go back.' He stood up, but flopped back down against the tree again when he heard the smaller voice in his head whisper, 'You heard what Akito said.' _

His purple hair fell around his now dark eyes. Weariness washed over him and his eyes started to burn with exhaustion. He hadn't gotten much sleep the night before. His own "dream demons" had haunted him, but he wouldn't let her worry about him.

'_But she's probably worrying about me right now. Why can't I do anything right?'_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Make a wish Tohru! Make a wish!" Momiji was running around Tohru in circles. A humongous cake lit with seventeen candles lit up the dim room.

"Momiji calm down! We haven't even sung to her yet," Haru grinned evily. Without a second's hesitation Kyo, Haru, Shigure, Hatori, Ayame, Ritsu, Kisa, Hiro, Kagura, Rin, and Momiji broke into a round of "Happy Birthday To You". By the end of the song, Tohru was covering her face with embarrassment.

"Now…Make a wish!" Momiji resumed back to running around her in circles. Tohru looked around at all of the Sohma's that she had come to love so much. Kyo looked troubled about something, Momiji looked ecstatic, and Hatsuharu looked bored but also a little worried about something. Shigure however was acting a little too happy. Tohru snuck a glance at him when no one else was looking and she saw him rub his eyes as if he was greatly stressed.

'_I wish that the Sohma's could trust me with their problems.' She smiled brightly as she blew out the seventeen candles. 'Maybe then, they can be happy.'_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Gah! Just accept the damn gifts and get on with it!" Kyo screamed at Tohru after she had protested for the millionth time that this was to many presents for her. She looked at him and gave him a small smile, knowing that he didn't mean anything by it.

"Don't worry Tohru, I just think that Lucky Kyo is upset because he didn't get you anything himself!" Ayame said while bounding around the living room.

"I however, made the most beautiful thing for you. You are just going to adore it!"

"Who needs to get you something anyway! You're just gonna refuse it and say it was too much," He yelled viciously, turning to face Tohru.

"It' s ok Kyo, I really don't mi-" Tohru was cut off by a door slamming, that shook the windows of the small mountain resort. _'First Yuki, now Kyo. Why can't I do anything right?'_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Why the hell does it have to be so damn hot all the time?" He asked himself aloud. Kyo couldn't find the ladder to get on the roof, so he was lying on his back in the sun next to the edge of the woods, while staring at the cloudless sky.

"_Don't worry Tohru, I just think that Lucky Kyo is upset because he didn't get you anything himself!" _ Kyo sighed and fiddled with the bracelet in his pocket. After Akito broke Tohru's ankle, he decided he couldn't put her in any kind of danger. But whenever she was around, he couldn't help but talk to her. She was just the kind of person that was hard to ignore.

'_Maybe I should just move back in with Sensei. He wouldn't ask to many questions and it would save her from getting hurt anymore. But it would leave her alone with that damn rat and perverted dog!' _

"Dammit! Why can't I ever get anything right!"

"Kyo? Are you ok?" Tohru snuck up behind Kyo to see him with his fist slammed into his palm. Kyo's stood up quickly and let out a startled gasp, as a blush formed on his cheeks (oh I love them skittish kitties!). When he sat back down, she scooted next to him and his blush only seemed to deepen.

"Kyo, maybe we better get back in. I think you're getting sunburned." She stood up to leave but he just grabbed her arm and told her to sit.

"Tohru, I want you to stop worrying about me…er…everyone so much. I'm not a little kid and I can take care of myself," he said quietly and she had to strain to hear him.

"I'm sorry."

"And stop apologizing all the time! It gets annoying! Not everything bad that happens is your fault, so stop acting like Ritsu dammit!" His voice was much louder now and much more angry. She bit her lip to avoid saying the apology that almost escaped her lips again.

Kyo sighed and said, "But you're probably right, we should get back. I guess it's gonna be time to go soon. Where did that damn rat head off too?" They stood up and she looked down at her feet while mumbling, "I don't know. He just…disappeared. I hope I didn't make him angry."

"What did I just finish telling you! Not everything is your fault." He grabbed her hand and started to walk towards the resort quickly, while a blushing Tohru followed.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Yuki walked sulkily far behind Kyo and Tohru. He kept far enough out of distance to hear what they were saying but not to be seen. Nothing really eventful happened during the walk home but something that struck fear into his heart occurred when he arrived._

He waited outside for about five minutes before heading in, so no one would be suspicious of him coming in right behind them. _'It's not like I meant to eavesdrop. It just sort of…happened.'_

He heard Shigure's voice filled with worry calling Tohru's name. He ducked below the open window so they couldn't see him and heard the heart wrenching words.

"Tohru, it's Akito. He says that he would like to see you."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**So do you think I am evil? This chapter was kind of hard to write. When I was halfway done with the Kyo/ Tohru scene of them talking about her apologizing all the time, I had to rewrite it. I, being the dumb person I am, forgot that Tohru now has a broken ankle. The conversation was originally meant for the roof but seeing as how she couldn't climb up there, I just altered things. And now to my fantabilo reviewers!**

**Dark Inu Fan: I totally agree about Momiji. I love him! People normally don't recognize him as a deep character. They only see the happy exterior.**

**Ixilight: Mwahaha!…oops, I mean…my day was pretty good. How was yours? Lol.**

**Jasuu-chan: I know! I couldn't believe they never made an episode about anyone's birthday! I guess that's why I wanted to make one about it.**

**Nomadgirl66: thanks! I'm glad people are liking it! PS: does your pen name mean Nomad as in the people from the iceage who like just wondered around? Pretty cool pen name.**

**SpiritAnime: Awww! Tanky tanky! Now I feel special!**

**Ok, so there it is. I will try and start WORKING on the next chapter tomorrow. But it probably won't be done for a couple of days.**


	10. No Regrets

**I effin love you guys! Y'all are just cool. Unlike me, I am just a big computer dork who likes Algebra and wears to much eyeliner. Now if you'll excuse me…I think I will go to my corner to cry! **

**Disclaimer: I think I will say it in rap…**

**Hey Hey Hey,**

**I don't own Yuki, Kyo, Or Shigure!**

**I can type really fast,**

**Never finish last,**

**And I don't own the Furuba cast!**

**So if your listening to my rap,**

**Don't talk crap,**

**My kitty's sitting in my lap,**

**Taking a nap!**

**Hmmm…Not really the gangsta look I was going for, more like Dr. Sues. Oh well! Now on to my fantabulo story…**

Last Time

He heard Shigure's voice filled with worry calling Tohru's name. He ducked below the open window so they couldn't see him and heard the heart wrenching words.

"Tohru, it's Akito. He says that he would like to see you." (for those of you who don't know, Yuki was the one who was under the window)

This Time

No Regrets

"Akito?" Tohru said in a hushed whisper that Yuki could barely hear from his place at the window. "But…why?"

"I don't think he was to happy about us throwing a party for you. I don't like him taking it out on you though." He looked crestfallen. "It should have been me that got punished."

"Don't say that Shigure! Akito can never make me regret anything. I am happy to know all of you and if it means getting hurt to continue to know all of you then I don't mind!"

Yuki heard a small poof and he knew that the dog had hugged her. _'This is weird…I have never seen this side of Shigure.' _ He slowly crept from underneath the window and headed for the door.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Tears welled up in his eyes as he listened to Tohru saying that she was happy getting hurt if it meant that she could stay with them. He couldn't help but hug the poor girl. She had been through so much pain in her life, and was now going through more just to be with them.

When he pulled away, she wiped her eyes. "Thank you Shigure, It's good to know that I have so many people that care about me."

"I think I am the one that should be thanking you. And I don't mind coming with you to see Akito if it would make you feel any better. I know that Kyo isn't allowed to go and Yuki probably wouldn't want to see him. So maybe Ha'ri and I could be your protectors," Shigure yapped, returning to his normal, happy self. She smiled and nodded politely. When she heard the "poof" signaling his transformation she limped out of the room covering her eyes and he just shook his head at the retreating figure.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kyo pounded his fist on the wall in frustration. Tohru had now been alone in the room with Shigure for FAR too long. When he heard her scream he lost all of his self-control. She wobbled out of the living room covering her eyes and he ran to her side.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HER YOU FILTHY MUTT!"

Tohru uncovered her eyes and let out a startled "eep". Shigure walked out of the room while buttoning the last few buttons of his kimono.

"I didn't do anything Kyo! How could you accuse me of such a crime? I must say that it pains me deeply," Fake tears spilled over onto his cheeks and Tohru looked flushed.

"Umm..Kyo, he really didn't do anything to hurt me. We were just talking."

"Whatever," he mumbled and then started to walk towards the stairs. "Hatori said that the bus should be here in about an hour and we should start getting packed."

He was halfway up the stairs when he remembered that Tohru couldn't get up them alone. _'Shit!' _His face burned with a blush as he made his way back to where she was standing at the foot of the stairs next to a smirking Shigure. She let out another "eep" as he picked her up in his arms without a warning. He bit his cheek to keep from smiling.

When he placed her at the top of the stairs, he heard Shigure burst out in laughter. He turned and now looked at Tohru's tomato colored face. Their eyes met and he got a blush of his own. "Don't expect that everyday." He walked off, pretending that he didn't like it.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hatori carried Tohru down the stairs precisely an hour later. She was wearing the navy blue dress that Ayame had made her for her birthday. It stopped a couple inches before it reached her knees, and it had white lining around the low-cut collar and the hem. A white sash was tied around her waste and her hair was put up in the ribbons that Kagura had given her.

She was also wearing the golden locket that Hana had given her (remember? Chapter four?) had one of the white carnations that Kisa and Hiro had given her tucked behind her ear. The girl he had once said was "ordinary" looked surprisingly beautiful and everyone seemed to agree.

Yuki gasped when she was placed at the foot of the stairs, Haru had a glint of black in his eyes, and Kyo blushed furiously. Ayame let out a squeal of delight when he saw that she was wearing his dress. He clapped his hands together and carried her out to the bus that had just arrived.

Kagura and Rin exchanged looks and Kagura hit Kyo over the back of the head…hard.

"What the hell was that for!"

"You were drooling." His blush increased and he climbed into the bus, glad that Tohru hadn't seen or heard what had just happened.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Rin looked at Haru uncomfortably. They had broken off their relationship only a couple of months ago and he was already looking at another girl (1.). She didn't really **care, **but this was Tohru.

Haru and Rin were still on good terms; they had just decided that it would be better if they were just friends. Since the decision, Rin's health had improved and she seemed to be a little bit happier. Infact, Rin and Haru had combined their money and bought Tohru a beautiful, leather-bound book on ancient Chinese myths, legends, and curses. Rin gave her a card that told her that she knew that she was also trying to find a way to break the curse and told her that she would help out if there was any way that she could.

'_I guess I don't hate her. It's not her fault that every Sohma boy she meets seems to fall for her.'_ She climbed into the bus and decided to go to Shigure's house for a visit. Actually, everyone was in the bus to go to Shigure's house. It seemed like the only place that everyone could get together without a particular reason.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Shigure was a little bit annoyed. Everyone had decided to come home with them and he had to order a larger bus to bring back the six extra people now riding with them. He sat down next to Ayame with a "humph" and the snake proceeded to cheer him up. They soon began to whisper back and forth about ways to get the boys to confess their love for Tohru, and Hatori gave them a glare when they began to giggle.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Drowsiness began to wash over Tohru as she sat and stared at the rapidly passing scenery. She stifled a yawn and leaned her head against the window, falling asleep as soon as the cold, glass surface hit her forehead.

She was awoken an hour later when the bus gave a jolt as the driver hit the brakes a little to quickly. To her dismay, she landed in an unsuspecting Yuki's lap. He blinked at her startled and she quickly got up and started to apologize continuously, only to be interrupted by Ayame and Shigure who had burst out in laughter at the sight of Yuki's flushed face.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kyo and Haru glared at Yuki, and then glared at each other when their gazes met. Ayame noticed and pointed this out to Shigure, who only continued to laugh. _'What the hell is wrong with this stupid family?' _ Kyo and the now almost Black Haru thought, simultaneously.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Tohru scooted over to Shigure about an hour before they were to arrive at home.

"When does Akito want me to come to the main house?" She whispered out of the corner of her mouth, not wanting anyone to know about the "meeting".

Tapping his chin thoughtfully he replied, "You know, now that I think about it, he never really said. But I will call him and ask whenever we get home."

He looked into her worried eyes and she quickly put on her bright smile. "Thanks Shigure!" She bounded off towards Momiji, Kagura, Rin, Yuki, Kyo, and Haru who were all playing cards.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

They arrived at Shigure's house late in the evening. Shigure got out his key but when he turned the knob he found that the door was already open. Muttering to himself about how dumb that was, he pushed open the door. A cold stare met him and said harshly, "It's about time you got home. I have been waiting all day."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Another cliff-hanger! I just love doing this to you guys…**

**Anywho, here's to my reviewers!**

**buyokitty: I KNOW! Haha, pot of bubbling lava! Good one! But I still like my "I wish Akito would choke on a chicken bone" theory. **

**Dark Inu Fan: Well I included some of the gifts in this chapter, but I couldn't find a way to really work in what EVERYONE got her. Sorry! HAHA! Nope…Ayame didn't get her anything perverted, but I was considering making Shigure get her something perverted but that would have destroyed the whole plot line.**

**Ixilight: I love happy dances! Happy dances are a million times better than sad ones! (no, I'm not really that dumb!)**

**So thanks everyone for your support and keep reviewing! Oh and if you are wondering about the (1.) I left beside one of the sentences, it means author's not at bottom.**

**(1.) I couldn't remember whether or not Rin and Haru had gotten back together so I just made it this way. Personally, prefer Tohru/Haru pairing 'cause I'm weird like that! But that doesn't mean that that is who she is going to end up with! But here are the three choices… Yuki (that's a given), Kyo (another given), or Haru.**

**So tune in next time to see who is awaiting the return of Tohru and gang!**


	11. Gray

**I'm back! Blame Hurricane Katrina for my absence! Did anyone else get hit by it? We didn't get it hard, but I feel so bad for those who did.**

**Disclaimer: Shouldn't you know it by now? If I owned Furuba, I sure as hell wouldn't be here. I would be basking in all of my richness! But I don't, so get over it!**

**Okie dokie, now that that's over…I need to thank one of my reviewers! I will comment to the rest of you at the bottom as usual but this one needs to be said before I begin the story.**

**Dark Inu Fan: AHH! I completely forgot about the other gifts! I originally planned on putting Yuki's gift in a later chapter and as you know Kyo is still debating whether or not to give his gift to her. I guess I will have to find a way to fit Momiji's and Hatori's gifts in. Thanks again!**

**Anywho, this chapter is going to focus more on Haru and his feelings. But it will have some Yuki and Kyo! A little bit of advice though, when you read Haru's thoughts, the bold/ italics are his black thoughts, and the regular italics are his white thoughts. Hehehe, I think that you will be surprised at who is waiting for Shigure.**

Gray

Shigure dropped the bags he was holding and clapped his hands together as Mii stumbled towards him, blinded by her tears. Hatori rolled his eyes at the ecstatic dog and placed Tohru on the couch. Yuki and Kyo put their bags next to Shigure's and Haru put Tohru's bags next to the couch before sitting down beside her. She gave him a small smile and continued to look at Mii, who was now on her knees clutching Shigure's kimono.

"Shigure, why? You knew that I was coming over to discuss the plans for tomorrow. We have to catch a train at 7:30 in the morning and you decide to leave at the last minute?" She was sobbing, but still had a tight grip on his kimono.

"Get a hold of yourself Mii. You are making me look like a fool." He teased, but still had a huge grin on his face that made her cry even harder.

"Did she say that you were leaving Shigure?" Tohru asked from over at the couch

He nodded and Mii gave him a death glare.

"I, the ever-famous Shigure Sohma, was chosen to do a book tour across Japan for the next two weeks."

"Two weeks!" Everyone in the room shouted.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Rin, Kagura, and Ayame left before dinner, but Hatori, Momiji, and Haru decided to stay. Of course, Tohru being incapable of making dinner, they ordered out. Once everyone was gathered around the table, Yuki voiced the thought that seemed to be on everyone's mind. "So, with me going to Student Council meetings and the stupid cat going wherever he does, who is going to take care of Miss Honda?"

Everyone turned to the now blushing Tohru. "I'll be fine. I can take care of myself. You all don't have to worry about me." She was waving her hands in front of her face, but Shigure put on another triumphant smile and interrupted.

"I have already made arrangements to help with this problem!" _'Hehe, this should be fun' _He rubbed his hands together which made everyone nervous.

"Oh, our wonderful doctor here, jumped at the opportunity when he heard of my dilemma. I can't help but wonder what he has in store for her though, because he sounded awfully eager."

Black Haru stood up so quickly that he knocked his cup of tea off of the table. Kyo hit his fist against the ground and Yuki's eyes had fire behind them. They all turned to the doctor who was still calmly sipping at his tea.

"What the hell does that mean you bastard?" Haru, who rarely every got mad at Hatori, was now glaring daggers at him.

"Shigure, you know that's not how it went. You begged me to help you, even though you gave me no advance. So of course, I am busy with Akito and will hardly have to the time to do anything so vile, no offence Miss Honda, as whatever you are suggesting," he said calmly, almost as if he expected it.

Haru quickly sat down and his mind raced. _'What is wrong with me? I haven't gone black for a long time…'_ He looked over to Kyo who was now stabbing his food with his chopsticks. Anger boiled inside of him when he saw Yuki smiling at Tohru and talking about his future plans for the council. He made a tight fist and swore under his breath.

'_**What the hell is that rat doing…I'll bash his skull in.' His eyes widened once the thought ran through his mind.**_

'_What am I thinking? I love Yuki, and I would never hurt him.' His white side retorted._

'_**Yes…but you are acting a little bit jealous.' Haru bit his lip while trying to think of an answer to why these feelings were running through him. Suddenly, a thought hit him.**_

'_That's it…I'm jealous of Tohru. Yuki was my first love and now he loves her. That has to be it.'_

'_**You are almost as naïve as she is. But who's to say that naïve girls aren't fun? You can get them to do almost anything…We could have fun with her.' His white side gained control when dirty images flashed through his mind. He shook his head to clear the thoughts and ended up earning a few stares. Haru was caught between his black and white side, and when you mix black and white, it makes-**_

"Hatsuharu? Are you ok? You're looking a little gray…" Tohru's worried voice interrupted his thoughts. He found himself standing and carrying his plate into the kitchen. He called over his shoulder, "I'm perfectly fine, but I think that we should be leaving soon because Momiji has to be in bed before nine."

"Aww, I wanna stay with Tohru!" Momiji whined as Hatori took his plate and Momiji's into the kitchen.

Ten minutes later, Tohru was waving to the retreating car and smiling. She sighed happily and wobbled her way over to the couch to read up on curses from the book Haru and Rin had given her. Her eyes fell to the very large and very cuddly stuffed rabbit Momiji had given her on the couch. She giggled when she remembered him running around the resort in all of the excitement, but then her eyes fell to the floor when she heard his words, _"Tohru, I thought you might understand how much we all love you and want to help you." _replaying in her mind

_Shigure found Tohru on the couch, snuggling the soft rabbit and deeply immersed in a book. His mind debated whether or not to tell her the bad news, but decided that only worse things would happen if he wasn't to tell her. He cleared his throat to announce his presence. Tohru jumped a little and smiled when she saw that it was just him._

"Is there something you needed Shigure?"

"Well," his eyes darted around the room. "the main house just called and said that Akito would like to see you tomorrow afternoon."

Startled, she stumbled over her words. "T-this soon?" '_I figured it might have been later in the week. What does he want with me anyways.'_

Shigure nodded his head and his eyes darted around the room. He was trying to avoid the next words he was requested to tell her as well.

"But, that's not all. He says that you are to see him…alone." If Tohru was surprised, she hid it well. But there was no denying the fear that flickered across her eyes for a brief second but she just smiled and said it will all be fine.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kyo stood immobilized by anger and fear when he heard Shigure talking to Tohru about her upcoming visit with Akito. _'Why the hell didn't anyone tell me about this?'_

He didn't mean to eavesdrop. He had just been coming down from the roof , having finally made his decision whether or not to give Tohru the bracelet, and heard the conversation. He mentally slapped himself, thinking about how he was supposed to be avoiding her. _'I haven't been thinking about how bad she could get hurt at all.' _ He took the golden bracelet out of his pocket and shoved it under the book case at the end of the hall. _'I can't tell her…not if it means her getting hurt again.'_ He slammed the door to his room shut.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Shigure's sensitive dog ears picked up the very small thud of the bracelet hitting the wall, and heard Kyo storming off. He sighed and silently cursed Akito for making all of their lives a living hell.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**TA-DAA! Well there you go… chapter eleven! Please tell me your thoughts on me continuing the story, even though it is past her birthday. I would like to change the summary as well, because I want to make this a longer series not just about her birthday. To continue or not to continue, that is the question. Anywho, here's to the fantabulo reviewers!**

**Buyokitty: mwahaha! You will find that I LOVE cliff-hangers!**

**Neverforget99: what? You're no kitty fan? Oh wells, we can't all fall for the wonderful orangness! Don't get me wrong though, I still love Yuki and Haru ( more than anything) and the rest of the Sohma boys! **

**Tane: YAY! Another Haru/Tohru fan! It's so good to hear that!**

**Ixilight: We should so become rappers! Lol. I agree…I EFFIN HATE AKITO! But surprisingly, it's fun to write all of the drama w/ him.**

**SpiritAnime: Tanky…I might just drop writing and become a full-fledged wrapper…oops, rapper! Lol.**

**SladesDaughter: WHO CAN'T RESIST THE BRITISH! Lol. Dan Radcliff and Orlando Bloom have to be my favorite. But there are many many many more! I'm so glad I am not the only one who thought Akito was hot. I was gushing over him when my friend politely pointed out that…well you know! Lol.**

**So I am gonna try and update soon. Love you guys and review review review! Saki **


	12. Meetings

**Update time! I have decided to continue with this story…and change the summary. Maybe even the title! But that is where I need you guys…I am really bad at titles. Oh well. I guess I will have to come up with something. But Anywho, for now it will remain Forgotten Birthday until I come up with the changes. I WILL warn you ahead of time though, because I don't want any of you to stop reading it. So I will tell you what it is going to be called before I change it…and if you still can't find it, just click on my name and look under stories authored. This should be the only one up there, for now. winks **

**Disclaimer: **

**Shigure: You don't own me! gets naughty look in eyes but I could let you!**

**Me: mwahaha! I shall use you to conquer the world of Furuba!**

**Shigure: o…ok. But you have to be a high school girl!**

Meetings

Tohru's eyes fluttered open and she looked around the living room. Hatori had suggested that she sleep in here because it would be difficult carrying her up and down the stairs in the mornings. She spotted her crutches and made her way towards the hushed voices coming from the kitchen.

"Could you just try?" Shigure said pleadingly. She heard someone sigh, which she recognized as Hatori.

"I can try, but I can't make any promises," Hatori replied wearily.

"Thank you Ha'ri!" Tohru stepped into the kitchen to see Shigure jumping on top of his tired friend and give him a huge hug. Hatori quickly brushed him off when he saw a very confused Tohru standing in the doorway.

"Ah! Our little flower has awoken! I was just discussing with Ha'ri here, some plans to get Akito to allow him to accompany you into the meeting. But we can discuss that over a delicious breakfast, that I ordered out for of course!"

Hatori placed a cup of tea next to Tohru who waiting attentively for Shigure to begin his long drawn out explanaion. Shigure cleared his throat, as if he had to say something of extreme importance.

"You see, Flower. I have asked Hatori," he pointed to the dragon as if she didn't know who he was and Hatori just rolled his eyes, "to ask Akito if he can accompany you to the meeting. The reason will be that you are unable to get around by yourself and will need help."

"But I can walk just fine with my crutches!" She protested. She **really **hated taking up everyone's time with her stupid ankle.

Shigure held up a finger to silence her and smiled. "Ah, but here's the genius of my plan! Akito doesn't **know **that you are perfectly capable of taking care of yourself! So Hatori will be there to protect you if…erm…anything goes wrong." Shigure smiled widely and awaited the praise from his friends. _'I am too smart for my own good!'_

"Shigure, stop smiling like you actually accomplished something important," Hatori said gruffly.

"Are you suggesting that our Flower's safety isn't important, Ha'ri?" Shigure yelled, standing up in mock anger.

"It pains me deeply to know that someone can be so cold! As cold as snow infact!" Hatori flinched ever so slightly at the words that Akito had once spoken to him. He had never told anyone of it, but it always reminded him of the situation with Kana. Shigure didn't notice the sad and hurt look in his friend's eyes, but Tohru did.

"Um…I think it's time for a refill of tea. I'll get it!" She began to stand when Shigure lightly pushed her back down.

"Don't worry Tohru! I'll get the tea for us!" He bounded off towards the kitchen like Tohru knew he would do and she whispered quietly so Hatori could hear her.

"You know he didn't mean what he was saying. I don't think you are cold at all," She said as she lowered her head. _'I do wish you would trust people more with your feelings, however. In a way he reminds me of Yuki, afraid to let people see what he is really feeling.'_ She added silently. Hatori lifted his eyes and looked at the girl who had changed everyone's lives and accepted them. He gave her one of his small smiles and whispered back.

"I didn't think that anyone ever really cared whether or not they hurt **my **feelings, because I was the one that caused all of their feelings to get hurt." The weary doctor rubbed his eyes when he remember how both Yuki reacted when he erased his friends memories. Tears threatened him when he remembered how Momiji cried when he found out about his mother.

"It must be hard for you," Tohru said noticing the distant look in his eyes, "but you can't think that everyone hates you. It isn't your fault you have an extra curse!" Hatori looked sad for the moment but quickly wiped his face clean of any emotion, when Shigure strolled into the room with a tray of tea.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Thank you so much, Hatori! I'm sorry if I caused any trouble." Tohru said, climbing out of the car with the help of Yuki. Kyo had already gone into the school without saying anything to anyone.

"It was no trouble at all," Hatori said with a little bit of a smile. _'I should be the one thanking you' _He added silently as he watched Tohru wobble into the building with the help of Yuki.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"What the hell happened to you!" Uo screamed when she saw her best friend come into the school. Tohru and Yuki exchanged a glance and he began to explain. "Well...you see-"

"I tripped and fell down the stairs at the resort." Tohru finished and Yuki's jaw dropped. He had **never **imagined Tohru lying, especially for their family's sake._ 'It's amazing the things she does just to protect us.'  
_

Uo ignored any explanation and protest Tohru had as to why her ankle was broken. She was furiously seeking to find Kyo and beat him into pulp.

"Uo! Why do you want to find him anyways? He had nothing to do with my ankle," Tohru pleaded with her friend, who was known to be violent. Hana followed behind the silently but would occasionally look around as well.

"You would think that disgusting orange hair of his would be easy to find!" Uo said furiously. Then…she spotted him and ran ahead of Tohru who was struggling with her crutches.

"ORANGE TOP!" Uo yelled at the top of her lungs, causing Kyo to jump about a foot in the air. He shrugged away from her and muttered, "Leave me alone, Uo." She stopped dead in her tracks when he said her name. He never called her anything but Yankee! _'What the hell is wrong with him?' _ She continued to run to catch up with him.

"What happened to Tohru's ankle?" Uo asked quietly, more scared of a calm Kyo than a vicious one.

"Why don't you ask her? Unless you are suggesting that I did it." Kyo walked calmly into the boys bathroom and Uo went back to Tohru bewildered.

"What's wrong with him?" She asked a panting Tohru confusedly. Tohru lowered her eyes and took a deep breath.

" I really don't know," she said in a hushed voice. "He hasn't talked to me at all today. I think I made him mad." The fire that had been put out by Kyo's calmness returned to the Yankee's eyes and she punched the wall beside her.

"He has no reason to be mad at you! When he comes out of that bathroom, I'll kill him!" She declared harshly which made Tohru flinch. Just then, the bell rang and Uo was forced to move away from the bathroom and help Tohru get to class on time.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

At break, Tohru's friends led her outside to sit in the sun. Haru and Momiji came over and Momiji looked very excited.

"Tohru! Can we all sign your cast?" He asked, hopping up and down with a permanent marker in his hand.

"I'd love that!" Tohru replied, her usual smile returned to her eyes as all of her friends signed her cast with the marker. Kyo watched all of this from the roof and sighed to himself. _'This is not going to be easy…'_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hatori drove up at exactly the time Tohru exited the school.

"Where's Kyo?" He asked looking behind her. She looked down at her feet as he got out to help her into the car.

"He uh…went to the dojo I think." Hatori nodded knowingly and climbed back into the driver's seat now that Tohru was safely buckled up. _'Akito must have said something to him. He hasn't been right since that trip…'_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Mr. Sohma? Hatori and a guest are here to see you. But Hatori requests that he see you for a moment before you begin with your appointment." Akito smiled at the obviously scared maid. He said in a low voice, "That's fine, send him in."

Hatori walked calmly into the room, whose walls held many painful memories. He kneeled before Akito and began his request.

"Akito? Miss Honda's ankle is badly broken and it will be another month before the cast will be ready to take off. She has been struggling to get around and I think it would be wise for me to stay in here with her so I can get her settled in," Hatori rushed, stumbling over a few of his words. Akito always made him nervous.

"If you are so worried about her," Akito said drawing really close to the dragon, "then why, may I ask, did you leave her outside alone?" Hatori tried to look as if it meant nothing to him but he knew that if he upset Akito any more than something terrible could happen to Tohru.

"Fine, you may stay in the room with her. She is a weak little thing and it would be awful if she were to further harm herself," Akito said coldly but smiled when the dragon left the room. "Yes, it would be a real shame." He whispered to the cold, dark room.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Man! I have gotten a lot done today! I started writing another story, which is going to be more humorous, AND I finished this chapter! GO ME! Lol. So…here's to my fantabulous reviewers!**

**SladesDaughter: flourish! Hehe, you funny! Lol**

**Ixilight: HAHAHAHAHA! The funny thing is…I would have written about that too! I was reading your review off of my cell phone and I saw the line "Speaking of Shigure, the other day in my english class, we were supposed to do "free-association" with the word flower." and I immediately busted out laughing (earning me a few stares) before I even knew for sure that that is what you wrote! Hehehe…**

**Dolphindreamer: WELCOME TO FANFIC! Lol. I just started getting into it a few months ago. I will try to put more Yuki in! The next chapter I promise! (I feel kinda bad that I have been ignoring him. In the next chapter you will find out what he got her for her birthday though! And it might even have some Yukiru fluff! But that doesn't mean that that is going to be the pairing! I still haven't decided on which pairing yet.)**

**SpiritAnime: I KNOW! It's terrible the things we must write just to keep people interested! Lol**

**Jasuu-chan: DON'T DIE! I never knew that I could cause health problems! Dude! I have power! **

**Dark Inu Fan: Yep, Katrina sucked arse. But my family is trying to help with people as much as possible. I meant to put in about the crutches a couple chapters ago…I guess I just forgot. But thanks again for the reminder!**

**So till next time! Saki**


	13. Because You're Strong

**Tehehe…I have returned YET AGAIN! **

**Disclaimer: (to the beat of milkshake by kelis)**

**My stories bring all reviewers to the yard,**

**Their like "Your story rocks hard"**

**Damn right, you freaking retard**

**I don't own Furuba, but it still rocks hard!**

**That was…interesting. I had a hard time trying to work in the part about not owning it. Anywho…**

Because You're Strong

"Tohru? He says that it is ok if I stay with you," Hatori said to the girl who was patiently waiting outside of the room. "I would like to say, however, he seemed to be…a little suspicious as to how bad your ankle is. So-"

"So I should make it seem a little bit worse than it is?" She asked and Hatori nodded. Tohru grabbed hold of his arm and limped into the room, dramatically. _'I'm not a very good actor…I hope I can pull this off, because I would hate for Hatori and Shigure to get hurt for trying to protect me.'_

_A chair sat where Tohru normally would have kneeled and she hesitantly sat down. Akito came over from his place staring out of the window and directed Hatori to a cushion…in the back of the room. Akito gave him a sneer as he saw the dragon grind his teeth. "You should be grateful to even be in this room at the moment. I can say, that I don't appreciate it when people try to trick me into getting the things they want," Akito said watching Hatori flinch. 'How the hell does he always know?'_

"So Miss Honda, how's Kyo?" The young master turned to a pale Tohru. She was obviously expecting for him to lash out at her and say something entirely different, because he shoulders slumped and she looked at him bewildered.

"K-Kyo?"

"Yes, Miss Honda. I believe that is the name I used." He said calmly.

"I-I guess he's ok." She stuttered. _'Why is he asking me about Kyo? I figured he would want to talk about…well I don't really know what I expected.'_

"Just ok? That's odd…" He trailed off as he walked closer to her.

"Excuse me Akito sir, but what's odd?" Tohru immediately tensed. _'I am not supposed to be asking the questions! What if he gets angry and thinks that I am rude.'_

"I think it is odd that anyone could just be 'ok' in your presence. People seem to think you have a certain," he rested his hand on the cast, looking over the signatures, "healing power." He smirked at the cast, noticing that a certain monster's signature wasn't present.

"I-I'm afraid I don't understand." Tohru pulled her foot slightly away when his hand left the cast.

"I wouldn't expect someone as stupid as you to understand. Or maybe you are trying to flatter me with a fake humble act. Otherwise, I see that the cat has kept his promise to me. You may leave." He turned and walked away, sure that she would gratefully leave his cold stare. But her soft voice caused his to stop.

"His promise?" Tohru asked, surprised that the meeting hadn't been longer.

"Yes, Kyo promised me that he would stay away from you. I didn't expect him to uphold it though, since everyone is so drawn to you. It seems that he didn't take me seriously at first, but after I made my point, he seemed to get it."

Tohru gasped and blurted out, "But why would you make him promise something like that? Kyo didn't do anything wrong!" She immediately covered her mouth, wishing she hadn't said anything. Akito walked towards her quickly and Hatori tried to stand, but his feet seemed to fail him. A slap rang through the silent room, and Tohru put a hand to her stinging cheek.

"The monster can never feel love, and that is why he must suffer his consequences. I advice you to stay away from him as well, or you might end up like his mother." Akito slipped into his private room and shut the door behind him, while Hatori rushed to the onigiri's side.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Most of the car ride back to Shigure's house was spent in silence. As he helped her get inside he told her that Shigure left a number incase she needed him.

"I really have some work to finish up, but Yuki should be home in a couple hours from his meeting. As for Kyo…well I don't know when he'll be home," he said uncomfortably watching her face. She smiled and thanked him for coming, all the while reassuring him that she would be fine by herself for a while.

Tohru opened her school bag, which was lying next to the couch, and began to work on her homework. Weariness made her eyes heavy and she quickly fell asleep on the couch.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Holy shit Tohru! What happened to your cheek?" Haru had entered the house ten minutes ago, gazing at the girl who fell asleep on her chemistry book. He was thinking to himself how peaceful and…well cute she was when she slept, when he noticed the dried blood and purple mark on her pale cheek.

She jumped up startled when she heard his voice. Tohru smiled when she saw that it was just him and offered him some tea.

"I'm ok…I just came over here to check up on you since you were going to be alone." Haru himself wasn't so sure what had brought him here. _'Yuki would kill me if he knew that I left her alone.' _He told himself.

"So what happened to your cheek?" He asked sitting down on the opposite end of the couch. Tohru hung her head. She **hated **lying, even if it was for a good reason. _'I have done so much deceiving today, I don't even know if I have any more strength to tell another lie.' _Haru dropped the pencil when she said that one small word that struck fear and hatred into the Sohma's hearts.

"A-Akito." She said as a tear slipped from her eyes. Haru mistook her tears for her pain, instead of Kyo's and slammed his fist angrily against the table as Black Haru immerged.

"THAT FUCKING BASTARD!" Haru screamed, which made Tohru jump a little. She started to get worried.

"Haru…please. It's my fault!" She said trying to sit him back down on the couch but he continued to pace.

"That screwed up bastard! Why the hell is he always hurting others and then making it seem like it was their fault!" He wanted to rip Akito to shreds for hurting her, and then making her blame herself.

"Haru? Please don't be angry with him. The only one who knows is Hatori, and I don't want Akito to be mad that I told you." Haru lowered his fist, which he was aiming towards one of Shigure's precious walls, and felt comforted knowing that she trusted him. Black Haru fled and White Haru dropped onto the couch next to her. He wiped a tear out of her wide eyes and smiled at her. He had tried so hard to tell himself that he didn't like her, and that loved Yuki. And in a small way, he would always love Yuki, but Tohru was a special person…and he wanted to treat her like one.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Tohru felt a blush coming on, as Haru gazed at her seriously and brushed away her tears.

"I didn't mean to make you cry Tohru." He said softly, hating himself and Black Haru.

"I'm not crying because of you Haru. I'm crying because I am weak," she said, wishing that he wouldn't blame himself.

"Tears don't make you weak." He said, hugging her loosely, so he didn't change. "You are crying because you are strong."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Tohru gave Haru a big smile when he left and Yuki felt a twinge of jealousy. It was about 7:00, and they still had about an hour before it got dark. If he wanted to give her, his gift that he told her she would receive when he had it prepared, he had to hurry.

"Miss Honda? Would you like to come to the secret base with me before it gets dark?" Tohru turned and gave him a small smile as well.

"Sure! Just let me grab my crutches."

Ten minutes later they arrived at the base, and Tohru was a little out of breath. She gasped softly and tears threatened to spill out of her eyes when she saw what awaited her.

"Yuki? Is all of this for me?" She said pointing to the identical plot of land next to Yuki's. An apron and a pair of gardening gloves were folded neatly in a pile next to the soft earth. Yuki nodded and she gave him a hug, which caused him to transform. She picked up the small gray mouse and planted a small kiss on his forehead. Yuki silently thanked God that his fur couldn't show the deep blush on his face.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Tohru panicked when she got home, because she had failed to order out or fix anything for dinner. Kyo shoved her a box of food and looked at her cheek, but shrugged it off. _'It's none of my business anyways.' _ He kept saying in his mind, not allowing himself to become worried.

Yuki went upstairs to take a shower before he ate and Tohru and Kyo sat in silence. As he stood to take his plate into the kitchen she called after him.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She asked quietly.

"Tell you what?" He mumbled, leaning against the door frame. She looked up from her food, which she had been pushing around with her chopsticks, and stared at his saddened eyes.

"About the promise you made with Akito." She murmured, causing Kyo to tense up very quickly and lash out at her.

"It was none of your damn business! NOW LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE BEFORE YOU GET HURT AGAIN!" Kyo dropped his plate to the floor with a crash and ran out of the house.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**WAAAH! I am almost crying! I hate to do this to Kyo sooooooooooo much! But you have to admit that it makes life more interesting!  
**

**I am ever grateful to my fantabulo (that is what all of my peeps shall now be called) reviewers! And here are my thank you's!**

**Dark Inu Fan: Cute title! But I think I have an idea about the title and summary, that is going to affect the story line a lot. But I will keep you all updated on when I am going to change it! Thank you though!**

**Jasuu-chan: THE WORLD IS GOING TO EXPLODE? AHH! I must save my kitty! Quick! How much time do we have? I must make Shigure mine! (counts off the rest of the Sohma boys down on her fingers) I DON'T HAVE ENOUGH TIME TO MAKE THEM ALL LOVE ME! Um…excuse my randomness! .**

**Ixilight: Honestly stop! You're giving me a big head…(waits quietly) WHY DID YOU STOP!**

**SladesDaughter: DUDE! I read your story like...whenever you first left a comment! FREAKIN AWSOME! I love randomness...don't you? I'm happy to see that I am not the only one who still says "rox my sox"! Mwahaha! You will all bow to my power! Oops...I mean, thanks for reviewing! **

**Genevieve La Noire: cool beaneroonies name! It reminds me of my French class! WHAT? Hurricane Katrina was a mother? I hope her kids don't suck as much arse as she did! .**

**Ok…I AM SO SORRY IF YOU GOT STRUCK BY MY RANDOMNESS! Hehe… (laughs to self in corner)**


	14. Stress

**I'm back! Did you miss me? YAY! I have a solution for my little problem involving the story name change and summary change. It will affect the way I am writing the story, but not in a bad way! It will make it more interesting. So…I am gonna cheat and tell all of my readers before hand the new title and summary! **

**Forgotten (I just dropped the birthday! Clever, right?) : Stress can cause people to forget things, and living with the Sohma's can be quite stressful. Especially with Akito as the head of the family. It started out with her birthday, but where will it end? What all can be forgotten?**

**Tell me if you like it or hate it! I will change the title (that is of course if you guys approve) on Wednesday, whether I am ready to update by then or not. So be on the look out for it! **

**Disclaimer: I like puppies…oops. I mean, I don't own Furuba.**

Stress

"Rain." It was coming down hard, and Kyo had taken shelter under a tree. He had long been transformed due to combined stress of the rain and…her. Finally deciding that the rain had let up a little, he continued to walk down the path to his Master's house. The process was slow and his mud covered orange paws drug through the puddles…but he didn't care.

An hour later, Kyo found himself on Kazuma's front steps with no way to get in. The rain would drown out any cries he made to be heard and he couldn't use his pathetic paws to knock on the door. Spotting an open window, he streaked into the rain. He bumped his back a little as he squeezed into the small crack, but other than a little pain he was fine.

Kyo smiled the best a cat in pain could. The open window belonged to his old room, which still had his bed and a number of clothes hanging in the closet. _'I really should let Master know that I am here.' _ The orange cat padded down the carpeted hallway and watched his muddy paws leave marks on the floor.

Kazuma was in his study, reading the evening paper by a small lamp on his table. The light fell on four photographs in matching black frames on the large desk. The first picture was of Kyo after a tournament at the age of 9. He had a wide small and was holding up a small first place trophy.

The second picture was of Kazuma and Kyo practicing in the dojo. Kyo was a little older in this picture and had a determined expression on his young face. If you looked at the picture close enough, you could see a small smile curved on his Master's lips as he blocked Kyo's punch.

The third picture was of all of Kazuma's students he had taken a couple years ago. Kagura was clinging to Kyo in the picture and Haru was looking at Yuki lovingly. Both younger Kyo and younger Yuki looked upset by the unwanted love they were being shown. If it had been an ordinary visit for Kyo, he might have laughed at the frustrated look on the rat's face.

Guilt washed over Kyo when he saw the final picture. It showed Yuki, Tohru, and Kyo walking down the sidewalk carrying umbrellas. How Kazuma had gotten it, Kyo didn't know, but he remembered the day well. It had been the day before Kyo's true form had been revealed to Tohru. They were walking down the street in the drizzle which made Kyo's shoulder slump with tiredness. Tohru was sneaking a worried glance at Kyo out of the corner of her eye while talking to Yuki and Kyo gave her a small smile. (A/N: I couldn't really remember if the day I was talking about was the day before his true form, or after. So I just made it before.)

'_Maybe I was to rough on her…It's Akito's fault, not hers.'_ His face softened, but hardened again when he though of the purple bruise on her porcelain face. _'What the hell did she go and get him mad for though? If she would just leave me alone, then none of this would have happened!' _ The hair on the back of his neck involuntarily rose at the actual thought of her leaving him alone…never speaking to him again.

"Kyo? Do you plan on standing there all day? Or are you going to tell me why you are here and such a mess at that?" Kazuma said folding his paper over. Kyo jumped in the air but, like all cats, landed on his feet.

"Um…well you see, I was walking around in the area when it started to rain. The rain made me transform." Kyo said unevenly, trying to calm his still racing heart.

"That's odd…it normally takes a much bigger storm to cause you to transform." Kazuma tapped his chin, but Kyo had a feeling he already knew part of the problem.

"Listen!" His voice was harsh but softened when he realized how tired he was. "Will you just let me spend the night? I'll have to leave early in the morning so I can get to school on time, but I won't bother you." Kazuma nodded and Kyo went to his room and curled on the bed.

Kazuma woke Kyo a few minutes later with a clean towel and showed him where he had put his extra school uniform.

"And Kyo?" Kazuma said, leaving the room.

"Huh?" the cat replied sleepily.

"If you stay away from Tohru, like Akito wants, you may end up hurting her more than he could ever do." And without another word, Kazuma slipped out of the room. _'How could he have possible known?'_ , were Kyo's last thoughts before drifting off into an exhausted sleep.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
**

"Class, we have a new student with us today!" The teacher of Yuki, Tohru, Kyo, Hana, and Uo's homeroom teacher exclaimed excitedly. Tohru wasn't busy paying any attention however, she was staring out the window wondering where Kyo was. _'He didn't come home last night…Mom? What did I do to make him so angry? I want to show him that no matter how much Akito hurts me, he could never make me leave the Sohma's alone. They all mean so much to me.'_

Tohru glanced up when she saw the new student enter the room and her breath caught in her throat.

"Class, this is Ronin. He's from the United States and his father is an army general who just got transferred here. His father is American, but his mother is Japanese." Ronin had dark brown hair that fell into his piercing green eyes, and had lighter brown highlights. He was tall and looked muscular, but also lean. He smiled at the class and the teacher looked around for him a seat. His eyes fell on the empty seat next to Tohru.

"Ah, Mr. Sohma doesn't seem to be here today so why don't you take his seat? I'm sure he won't mind." The teacher pointed next to the seat and Ronin smiled at Tohru when he sat down.

Kyo ran into the classroom, half an hour late. He roughly handed the teacher his note from the office and stared at the boy in his seat. Instead of starting an argument, he just sat at an extra desk two seats behind Tohru. _'Atleast I won't have to face her.'_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
**

**Gahh! I thought I made this chapter a little bit boring…I AM SOOO SORRY! I will make it up to you, I swear! Anywho, tell me what you think of my idea for a title and summary (see top).**

**I'm a little drained and in a hurry, so I won't do my comments to my reviewers on this chapter…maybe next though! If I keep getting so many reviews, I might just have to pick out five or six good reviews and comment to those people. Sorry peeps! So leave good reviews! And Merry Christmas! Umm…Happy Birthday? Er…Happy Hanukah? JUST HAVE A GOOD DAY DAMMIT! **


	15. Like a Deadly Poison

**Ok, so I am back! I know a lot of you are wondering who the hell Ronin is…well you will found out in due time! . He's my own little character I am gonna add to the mix.**

**Disclaimer: (A day in the life of Natsuki Takaya)**

**Me: Hatori, put this on and meet me outside. You too Kyo.  
Kyo: What the hell makes you think I am gonna wear this bunny costume!  
Hatori: And I am not too comfortable wearing thongs…  
Me: You are my characters and will do as I say! Now put the damn things on and meet Ayame and me outside pronto!  
Kyo: No way! Not that damn snake!  
Hatori: What am I getting myself into…**

Like a Deadly Poison

"Yo Tohru, where's the prince?" Uo asked as they waited for the rest of the Sohma boys, minus Kyo, at break. Tohru hobbled out of the classroom with the help of Uo and Hana.

"Well, the teacher said he would like to speak with him and Ronin. I imagine it has to do with his student council duties." She said, huffing as she finally reached the door where they would wait for Haru and Momiji.

"Speaking of the new guy," Uo said nudging Tohru. "He's almost as good looking as Yuki, huh? And with the way he was staring at you all morning-" She was interrupted by a blushing Tohru, who attempted to wave her hands in protest but only succeeded in knocking one of her crutches out of her hands. Completely ignoring the fact that she was now leaning on one crutch (A/N: is that the singular form of crutches?), Tohru started her babbling.

"I'm sure I just had something on my face! Or maybe he was just stunned by my ugliness!" She jabbered, being completely unnoticed by a laughing Uo.

"Whatever you say , Tohru. But I still say he has the hots for you!" She said with a laugh and Hana looked a little amused at Tohru's quick protest as well. It was at that exact moment that Haru and Momiji decided to round the corner, just catching the end of the conversation. Momiji ran up to Tohru, excitedly.

"Oh! Did I hear right? Did I? Does Tohru have a boyfriend?" Momiji spewed, watching the cow out of the corner of his eye. Tohru blushed and continued with reasons that he wouldn't like her.

"Besides I'm stupid-" Tohru said, interrupted by Haru who shoved the forgotten crutch roughly.

"Don't ever say that Tohru…you're not stupid." He said coolly, as he walked ahead of the group and outside.

Everyone stood in silence for a moment, only Momiji understanding Haru's actions. Momiji had noticed Haru acting weirdly ever since the trip into the mountains, and had taken it as his duty as a cousin to find out what was wrong. It didn't take much investigation to see that Haru got angry any time someone insulted her. He even started walking with Momiji to Shigure's house after school sometimes. Silently, Momiji grinned to himself. He knew that Haru had a harder time admitting to such things as Kyo and Yuki did, so he had a disadvantage. But Momiji had a feeling that with **his** help, Haru could open up more.

"Man, what's up with Orange Top and Hatsuharu lately?" Uo asked as they slowly as they began walking towards the tree they always spent their morning breaks at. "They both have been acting on the edge, like they might explode any moment."

"Yes, they have been acting a little strangely, the orange haired one in particular. Is everything alright at home Tohru?" Hana asked, turning her dark eyes to her friend. Tohru's eyes fell to the ground as she thought about how angry Kyo was with her.

"I really don't know what's wrong with him," she lied, hating herself.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Yuki sighed mentally and put on his best princely smile. The teacher had asked Yuki to show Ronin around and maybe even introduce him to his friends, but Yuki wasn't so sure about this guy. Yuki had spent a good deal of the morning classes watching him watching Tohru. _'What makes him think he can just waltz in here and start staring at any girl he wants to?'_

"Ah, there are my friends now. Ronin? This is Hatsuharu Sohma and Momiji Sohma, both are my cousins. Then you've already seen Miss Hanajima, Miss Uotani, and Miss Honda in class." As Yuki named each person nodded their head, and in Tohru's politeness she bowed.

"It's very nice to meet all of you." Ronin said, flashing a hint of a dazzling smile that made the Prince Yuki Fan Club, who were watching from a distance, swoon. His green eyes lit up when he smiled, which even Uo noticed. After a few moments of uncomfortable silence, Hana spoke.

"You are from America, yes?" She asked monotonously. He nodded his head and everyone seemed to get over their shyness and flooded him with questions. By the end of the break, he had all of them, including Yuki and Haru, laughing with his tales of life in the states. Everyone was interested in hearing about how different the U.S. was from Japan, but Ronin seemed to fit in very well.

Yuki's suspicion soon was forgotten and Ronin was invited to come over and have dinner with everyone that coming Saturday. Hana and Uo decided to come over as well, to make sure Tohru didn't out do herself with dinner preparations.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kyo glared down at the group from his spot on the roof. Only he seemed to be wary about the newest addition to the student body. But then again, he hated any guy that came near Tohru, even his own cousins.

'_It's your own damn fault for never telling her how you felt…if she ends up with him, there is no one to blame but yourself.' A little voice in the back of his head said, and he bit his fist to contain his anger with him. _

Even though Kyo thought and acted as if he wanted the innocent girl to stay away from him, he admitted that it was killing him slowly. Her absence ran slowly through his veins like a deadly poison, and he felt his world growing dimmer. But Kyo, being so stubborn, was convinced she wasn't shaken at all by him not being there. So he continued to watch her from afar…shunning the words that Kazuma spoke the night before.

"_If you stay away from Tohru, like Akito wants, you may end up hurting her more than he could ever do." _

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Akito? I brought your lunch," Kureno stood nervously in the doorway to Akito's room. The rooster wasn't normally so timid around him, but Akito had been acting strangely since he had asked Kureno to drive him to Shigure's house (the day that Akito talked to Kyo in the woods). Every time Akito smiled, a foreboding darkness would wash over him and made him look very dangerous. When Kureno brought in the tray, he noticed the too familiar violent glint in his eyes.

The young head of the family continued to gaze out of the window, a small smile playing on his lips. Just as Kureno was scurrying out of the room, Akito stopped him.

"Kureno, I want you to call Shigure's house and tell him that I wish to see Yuki this weekend. It has been far to long since our last visit, and I am getting a bit lonely."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Gahh! I can totally understand if you hate me! It has been way to long since I updated! Damn this damn writer's block! Sorry if the dramatic parts suck…**

**Ok, I've heard through the grapevine that people who leave comments to reviewers get their accounts deleted sometimes, and then I heard through a very different, and yet just as sweet, grapevine that they encourage leaving comments…So, I will be listing everyone who has favorited my stories (both of them) on my profile very soon! I will update the list once a month and leave a note, recommending that you check these people's stories out (since they have good enough taste to like my stories!) So favorite me, and you might get more people reading your stories! Everyone wins right?**

**I am thinking up a new idea for another humor story, and you might see it in action soon. I am still debating on it so give me time. I will be starting on a Haru/Tohru fic, within the next month (maybe?).**

**Review! And thanks for reading! -Saki- **


	16. Speak

**AGGGH! I can TOTALLY understand if you hate me now… Sorry I haven't had a good, long, and interesting chapter for this story in a while. So that's what I'm gonna do now! I SWEAR that it will be good! Think of it as my…umm… 'I'm sorry for being a bitch and waiting so long to update' present. Warning: this will be a little bit  
**

**Disclaimer: Ah...whatever. I don't own it! Screw you...  
**

Speak

He hated him…lord he hated him. But hate wasn't something that got in Akito's way of what he wanted, and this was no exception. Once Yuki was summoned, there was nothing he could do about it. He had no choice but to go and hope everything turned out in his favor…meaning he would hopefully get away without a scratch.

'_That would be quite hard to explain to Miss Honda…if I did get hurt.' Yuki thought idly, as he wandered down the street to the main estate._

Luckily, he had been the one to answer the phone when Kureno summoned him, and it didn't take to much of an excuse to get away from supper. However, Yuki felt that someone would notice if he got hurt, and then he would have to tell them the truth. But the truth…he didn't know yet. He had no idea why Akito called for him, but whatever he wanted couldn't be good.

When Yuki arrived the main house, a servant was waiting to escort him to Akito's room. She nervously fidgeting with her hands and Yuki innerly groaned…her uncomfort could only mean two things. One, that she was new and felt slightly overwhelmed by the way things were run here. Or two, Akito was in a bad mood. Yuki was hoping for the first conclusion.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Akito smiled widely as he watched Yuki enter the gates. This plan of his had certainly taken more time than the monster's, and involved a bigger sacrifice on his part, but it would be well worth it.

Akito was the head of the family, and he took it as his responsibility to make sure no one interfered with his plans. Tohru Honda had been quite a threat…offering her unjudgmental love to every one of the juniishi was just her way of breaking Akito. Or so he thought.

'_But I will be the winner of this one,'_ Akito thought as he straightened his kimono and headed for his main room. _'There has to be a way to break her first…'_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Akito smiled menacingly at the nervous rat, quietly sipping his tea.

"Umm…Akito? Is there a reason that you called me here? If there isn't, I should get back to-" Yuki stopped when Akito held up an impatient hand, silencing him.

"Do not think I am stupid Yuki. Of course there is a reason I called you hear. I am not the kind of person to keep people around unless I need them…I'm sure you've learned that by now, however." Akito said in a low voice, like poison. It was a silent threat, daring him to say something to offend the impatient god. Instead, Yuki lowered his eyes in respect and took the beating. This way, it was less likely to end in pain.

"That's better," Akito said, referring to the submission of his younger cousin. "Now I have noticed that since you moved into Shigure's house, you have become more….testy. I believe with my heart, that you are being led into a false sense of Shigure and have decided to spare you before you end up getting hurt." Akito said, rushing into the topic of his presence. He was getting another one of his headaches and wasn't feeling as patient as before. Yuki's draw dropped when Akito told him this. _'What is he going to do?'_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kureno tried to leave, but his feet seemed to be glued to the floor. He stood, silently, outside of the paper door to Akito's room. Yuki was crying…in the times Kureno had seen him as a child, he had done this a lot. Most of the time, was when he was around Akito.

Kureno could see through a small crack in the sliding door, Akito sauntering over the trembling, damaged rat. He laid a hand on his back and comforted him by telling him that it was for his own good. In his own sick way, Akito loved Yuki, and every one of the zodiac noticed how attached he had become over the years.

How long he had stood there unnoticed, Kureno didn't know, but the forgotten lunch tray in his arms soon began to make his arms ache. He left, realizing how much he was risking if he got caught. He would return in a few moments, and pretend he didn't hear a thing about Yuki's newest dilemma.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Yuki walked home slowly and in a daze. Akito had asked to much of him this time… _'There's no way…I just can't…'_ Yuki let the thought trail off into nothingness. Feeling lost and blind in the darkness that had consumed his thoughts, Yuki finally made it home late in the afternoon. Muttering an excuse and pulling himself from Tohru, he sought out the one person he needed to talk to…for once.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Listen…I'll just cut right to the chase." Yuki said a little roughly, as he climbed onto the roof. Kyo jumped and then gave him a sour glare.

"What the hell do you want?" Kyo said angrily.

"Stop fucking sulking!" Yuki snapped and Kyo's eyes widened in surprise. Yuki's eyes were blazed with impatience and Kyo bit back his retort. He didn't look like he wanted to be messed with at the time.

"Why the hell do you care?" Kyo mumbled, regaining some of his composure.

"Personally, I don't care. Tohru does." Yuki said quickly. "But I'm fooling around to much, and we don't have much time." Yuki sat down a good three feet from Kyo and continued talking, as if he was being rushed.

"I want you to stop sulking and take care of her," the rat asked, hating himself for resorting to his rival for help. Kyo snorted.

"Why? Where are you going?" He asked.

"Where is not important, but when am I going is a more appropriate question. We only have three weeks of school left before we graduate, and Akito wants to send me to college across the country." Yuki said, carefully avoiding the darker details.

"And where do I fit into all of this?" Kyo snapped, growing tired of the drawn out conversation.

"You don't expect Shigure to take care of Tohru, do you? When I am gone…I need you to take care of her, and don't let…him get her." Yuki gulped and Kyo grew worried. _'I never beat him…How could I possibly **take care** of her when I am going to be locked in a cage at the end of the summer?'_ Kyo couldn't even try and tell Yuki his position, because he liked to believe it was pure hate that drove him to beat the rat, and admitting to him that it wasn't would ruin everything. Then, another thought struck him. _'Even if I weren't locked up, being around her would only cause her to get hurt by him, not protect her from him!'_ He silently wondered if none of these obstacles were in his way, would she still accept him after he had completely ignored her for weeks?

Yuki was oblivious to the battle going on in Kyo's mind, and began to feel a little bit relieved. Akito wasn't expecting him to leave until the end of the summer, and he had that long to try and convince him to change his mind. Stretching, he decided to leave the cat alone with his thoughts and help Tohru in the preparations for the arrival of their friends.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I'm fucking tired of being scared that Akito will hurt her." Kyo said loudly, try to gain confidence as he made his way into the living room that was occupied by Ronin, Hana, Uo, Tohru, Momiji, Yuki, and Haru. Opening the door without hesitation, he roughly asked to speak with her, before he could abandon all of his courage. He was suddenly aware of everyone's eyes on his sudden appearance, even the deep teal eyes that haunted his dreams. Excusing herself, Tohru struggled with her crutches and met him on the front porch.

"Tohru, it has been way to long since I talked to you last, and I'm tired of waiting."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Don't worry! It's far from the end! I can see it now… -Saki holds her hands in front of her face imagining the next chapter-. Sorry this wasn't as long as I had promised, I just have something I can't put in until next chapter! You are gonna like it!**

**Did you guys think that Yuki was a little bit OOC? He is such a hard character to display…for me anyways. And yes, he was supposed to be angry at Kyo. So I don't want any comments like "What the hell Saki? Yuki doesn't say 'fucking'!" Ya, this is why it is called FANFICTION…because Yuki has never been put in that position before. You would say 'fucking' too, if your head of the family was sending you away from the one you loved! Gah…just had to get that out.**

**So do you guys still like this story? I am liking it myself…I may even continue it. That is, if I get a lot of nice, ego-boosting reviews! So get to it! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! **

**BTW! I started on two new fics! My Haru/Tohru on (finally!) and another humor one…Don't read the humor one unless you are prepared for some OOCness. Love you guys! -Saki- **


	17. Not Hate

**Damn me to hell and back! Writer's block sucks some serious ass… Don't hate me! **

**Disclaimer: Haha…funny! You actually think that I OWN it? Hunny, please…**

_Last Time_

"I'm fucking tired of being scared that Akito will hurt her." Kyo said loudly, try to gain confidence as he made his way into the living room that was occupied by Ronin, Hana, Uo, Tohru, Momiji, Yuki, and Haru. Opening the door without hesitation, he roughly asked to speak with her, before he could abandon all of his courage. He was suddenly aware of everyone's eyes on his sudden appearance, even the deep teal eyes that haunted his dreams. Excusing herself, Tohru struggled with her crutches and met him on the front porch.

"Tohru, it has been way to long since I talked to you last…and I'm tired of waiting."

Not Hate…

_This Time_

Tohru's air supply was cut off due to shock and everything seem to turn black. She could feel a warmth spread into her face and her knees started to tremble. Her grip on her crutches tightened as she held on for her life. For a moment, she wondered if she was sick, but then she decided she rather liked this feeling.

Kyo pulled away from his kiss after a few shocked moments and stared deeply into her eyes.

"Oh my God…" He whispered quietly, shocked himself at what he had done.

'_YOU IDIOT! What the hell happens now? What happens if she didn't like it? What happens if she doesn't like **you?**' _A million questions seemed to run through his mind at once, but the all came to a final sickening blow into his stomach when he heard her silently sniff.

"Oh my God Tohru, I am so sorry. I…I don't know what happened. I promise I won't-" Kyo was interrupted by the dropping of her crutches as she grabbed his arms for support and buried her face into his chest. Because their chests weren't touching, however, his transformation never occurred.

"Please, don't be sorry." Was all she said while crying into his arms, happy to be there even if it was just for a little while.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Uo hummed as she walked into the hallway, looking for the bathroom. She, however, dropped the small tea glass in her hands when she saw Kyo and Tohru outside.

"What the hell!" She said loudly, before rushing into the living room once more, hiding a huge grin…well trying to.

"Is everything all right Miss Uotani?" Yuki said, watching the tall blonde run around the room doing some war dance. Hana's dark eyes followed her strange friend's movements, but widened in shock as her antenna thingy popped out and she read the signal's of the house, searching for answers to the sudden insanity of her friend.

Donating a small smile of her own, Hana stood and walked over to the ecstatic Yankee, embracing her and crying dramatic tears of happiness.

"Would one of you mind telling us what's going on!" Haru said irritably.

"No, that's Tohru's business and her business only. If she wishes to tell you, she will do so." Hana said dangerously and Haru returned the small glare without fear, not even when she sent a few warning sparks above her head.

"All I can say is that it's about damn time one of you did something!" Uo said happily as everyone else looked around the room in confusion.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Do you hate me?" Kyo asked with his eyes lowered as they walked slowly around the woods (so Tohru wouldn't have to much trouble with the crutches). Tohru stopped walking and looked him in the eyes.

"I could never hate you…and I don't even see a reason why I should." She said in disbelief. Then as an afterthought she added, "You don't hate me do you?"

Chuckling at her panicky state, Kyo quietly said, "I don't think anyone in their right mind would hate you."

"I'm just sorry that I listened to that stupid bastard for so long… But I should have known that it is impossible to stay away from you and be happy." He continued, and was awarded by a blush as they continued to walk.

"But why did he want you to stay away from me?" Tohru asked herself quietly.

'_Because I love you…'_

"What could be gained?"

'_The pain of not being near you…'_

"I'm sorry that he hurt you…"

'_I'm sorry that he didn't hurt me more for giving you up…' _Kyo clenched his fists, trying to say the words that wanted, no needed, to come out of his mouth. He wanted to show her how much he missed her, how long he waited to talk to her freely again.

"It was a nice kiss though…" She blushed and covered her face with her hair. He blushed as well but silently agreeing.

"Tohru? Do you mind if I walk you home sometimes after you get off of work?"

"Of course I don't mind!" She smiled brightly, forgetting her embarrassment. "Infact, I think Yuki said he couldn't walk me home tomorrow night so could you pick me up then?"

Kyo nodded but reality suddenly hit him in the stomach. _'Yuki…moving…Me…cage…'_ His eyes widened at the thought of losing her again.

'_I have to fucking beat him! I can't lose her!' _He screamed internally and swore that he would hit that rat so hard in the stomach that his eyes popped out. He had to beat him…He had to!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It seemed like everyone was staring at them with mixed expressions as they both walked in the door. Uo and Hana looked happy to the bursting, Momiji looked happy just that someone else was happy, and the rest of the boys in the room looked quite confused.

"Does someone mind telling us what's going on?" Yuki asked slowly, not liking how both Tohru and Kyo had walked in together. Tohru laughed nervously and exchanged a nervous glance at the cat beside her.

'_Not now! Please not now!' _Kyo pleaded with her silently and she seemed to get the idea.

"N..nothing at all Yuki! What game are you guys playing?" She asked before sitting down to a new game of "Rich Man, Poor Man".

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Around sundown, while Tohru was cooking their supper, Kyo approached the rat who was outside.

"What are you-" Yuki started but was cut off by a sudden blow to his stomach.

"Come on rat-boy! Get off your ass and fight like a man!" Kyo yelled angrily, but he was happy that he managed to catch Yuki off guard. Yuki, however, was already in a fighting position, lacking to much surprise at the sudden attack.

Within a few minutes, Kyo was on the ground nursing a swollen cheek and watching the rat walk off in triumph. And although he would never seem to admit it to the over excitably cat, Kyo seemed to fight with a new visioucness today. Almost like he had a whole new reason to fight.

'_No harm in my doing a little bit of training if he plans on fighting like that everyday.. _Yuki thought.

"I'll get you, you bastard…Just you watch…" Kyo muttered, picking himself up off of the ground.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Hallelujah! I can' t believe it has been this long since I updated this story! OMG! I LOVED writing the very first parts…So sweet, neh? I partly blame my writer's block, school, babysitting, and the fact that I have started on two other stories for my lack of updating…But I swear I will try harder! And I'm on fall break now so maybe I can get some more writing in….**

**Ok, I have a challenge for you guys! Well, not really a challenge…just an observant thing. You know how the title of this story is "Forgotten" and how a line in the summary says "How many things can be forgotten?"? Well just for irony, see how many times I mention something being forgotten…It could be anything. Dude, irony effin rox…**

**Welp, I've said my peace and now it's time to say yours! So get to it! Press the little button that says 'Submit Review' (or whatever the hell is says) and get to it! -Saki- **


	18. Kisses and Wishes

**Yes yes, I know I know….NO EXCUSES! Gosh darnit Saki, learn to get your lazy ass in gear and start updating more! THERE, I said it for you! Ook, this story is going to have to end soon because it is beginning to drag on quite a bit…-see end notes for complete details.-**

**Disclaimer: I would be _forced_ to update more often if I was the owner of Fruits Basket…see? Too much responsibility…**

**By the way, this chapter contains a spoiler from the manga. I don' t think of it as a MAJOR spoiler but I can see how it would be uber MAJOR to someone who doesn't know it yet. So I'll put a warning…but I won't put a warning on EVERY part that mentions the contents in the spoiler…I don't have that energy.**

**Kisses and Wishes**

Yuki was suspicious that something was happening between the cat and Tohru. Everytime he thought about it, his stomach turned and bile rose in his mouth at the thought of the cat winning something. Yuki had asked Kyo to watch her when he was gone, not to go around and make her his whore. It was clear that Kyo needed to be taught a lesson, and Yuki was convinced that Tohru was also disgusted by the cats actions.

The drive to beat the cat kicked in once again and Yuki began planning.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kyo lay on his bed, holding an ice pack, provided by Tohru, against his swelling and blackened cheek. Tohru busily scurrying around the room, tidying certain things and fussing about his untouched soup beside his table. Kyo felt like smiling but every attempt ended in a wincing pain. This just felt so…right. Kyo felt like he belonged somewhere. There was someone to finally miss him when he was gone.

Just the thought of losing what he had longed for for years stirred the fire in his heart. Suddenly he jumped off the bed, startling Tohru who was rearranging the books and called over his shoulder that he had somewhere to be. Tohru dropped the book and gathered her crutches, silently wishing that she could do without them.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kyo ran past Tohru's friends whom remained in the living room, and ran out the door. His fiery spirit was blazing and he needed something to do that would benefit his chances of winning against the rat. He had never been this eager to train…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Tohru stood at the top of the stairs, unsure on what she should do, until Ronin kindly remembered that someone was still missing. Scooping her up, she silently was amazed on what it felt like to have someone hold you without provoking a curse. Ronin looked down, noticing her distant stare and placed her at the bottom of the stairs.

"I think he loves you…" He said with a small twinkle in his eyes, and left leaving a very confused and flustered Tohru. Before he completely entered the other room, Tohru called him back.

"Ronin…how is it that I've only know you for and I feel like you're one of my best friends?" She asked, smiling brightly at her newest friend. He smiled in return and with a shrug left the room.

Tohru felt happy to be surrounded by friends…no _family._ No one, not even Akito, could break their bond and she would fight till the end to keep them around.

Tohru walked towards the room where her _family_ were playing cards, but was stopped by the ringing of the phone. Stopping in the hall, she answered the phone and wondered who would be calling at eight in the evening. Surely Shigure's editor had already gone home and no other business people should be calling this late.

"Tohru, I've only just remembered that you can get your bandage taken off tomorrow. I want you to come to my office tomorrow afternoon to see if it has healed properly and then you will be allowed to be crutch-free." Hatori's voice spoke over the line and he chuckled at he happy sigh.

"Thank you so much, see you then." Tohru said, hanging up the phone. Yes, everything was going right…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kyo sent a hard punch into the bag, jostling Kazuma whom was holding said bag.

"Whoa, calm down Kyo. What's with the sudden passion?" Kazuma asked, avoiding the swinging punches thrown at the bag. Kyo stopped his raid for a moment and looked towards his master. Kazuma's eyes widened at the serious yet…_happiness_ that filled his "son's" eyes. To see that look which had been rare since the times when Kyo had been on the mountain…to see that look made Kazuma want to thank whomever placed it there.

"Kyo? Is there something that you wish to tell me?" Kazuma inquired. Kyo just smiled mysteriously, moving towards the protective gear pile.

"I'm just ready to stop fooling around…I'm ready to win." Kyo said, silently adding his own thoughts. _'Though I feel like I've already won the world's greatest prize.'_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hours later, far into the night, Kazuma collapsed onto a bench within the dojo, exhausted. Deciding not to provide the information that Kyo actually had a chance to beat his cousin, so he would not grow cocky, Kazuma just told him that he did a job well done.

"When do you plan on approaching this big fight?" Kazuma asked, gulping down some water.

"Master, in the many years that you have known me, have I _ever_ planned a fight with Yuki?" Kyo said making his master chuckle. He was going to win…no matter what it took.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Tohru climbed up the latter, silently thanking Hatori for pronouncing her ankle usable. Kyo was already on the roof, unaware of her presence. He continued staring off into space even as she sat next to him.

During the past week, things seemed to continue to get better, except the tension between Yuki and Kyo seemed to be higher if possible. It was a shame because Tohru thought that they seemed to be cooperating with something for a while…whatever had gone on, certainly affected the members of the house. Tohru constantly had to watch what she said to each boy in fear of hurting one of their feelings and she even caught Yuki staring at her occasionally.

She blushed at the thought and subconsciously scooted closer to Kyo, whom had finally taken notice in her.

"Are you cold or something?" He asked, as she got closer. Sure they had kissed plenty of times since they got together, but most of the time they talked. Thinking about it made him act on his thoughts, so he sat up quickly and lifted Tohru's chin with one of his fingers. Staring into her teal eyes and receiving the shivers that always appeared when he realized that she loved him in return, Kyo kissed her fully on the lips. Relishing in the feel of her, Kyo deepened the kiss, taking it slowly so as not to scare her. Soon Tohru began to respond to the kiss and shyly placed her hands in the crooks of his arms.

After several moments, they broke apart for air and Kyo once again laid against the roof top. Tohru soon followed suit, carefully avoiding any contact so she would not provoke his curse. Secretly she wished she could sit closer…wanting something that was not possible felt wrong, but she wanted it more than anything. Just the thought, stirred up old thoughts of finding a cure to the curse. Other than freeing Kyo, it would cause happiness for all of the members of the zodiac. Perhaps even Akito would be happy… At the thought of the tempermental family head, she subconsciously rubbed her ankle.

Before long…things would get better. She just had to find the cure.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**((WARNING: spoiler from the manga series here))**

Kureno felt sick with himself as he watched the couple sit in comfortable silence. Though he was free from the affects of the curse, he could not find the courage to leave Akito's side. This life was all he'd ever known and he wasn't sure what he was supposed to do next.

Akito had told him to watch the young couple, and report anything that happened between them. Kureno felt dirty but did so anyways, though he silently wished the girl could be the one to free them…the _rest_ of them that is.

Retreating to the woods once again, Kureno found the path he had taken from the Sohma lot and headed towards the main house.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Approaching the door to Akito's room, Kureno paused to listen to the pleading coming from within.

"Akito, you can't do this! YOU MADE A PROMISE TO HIM!" Kazuma's anger filled voice roared through the room.

"I CAN DO WHAT I WISH! He knew it was coming and it is _useless_ for him to continue wasting my time!" Akito spat back in Kazuma's face. Kureno's eyes widened, realizing that they were discussing Kyo's fate as the cat.

"BUT HE STILL HAS TIME!" Kazuma screamed in an agonized voice. Knowing that his son was going to be given up when he had a chance of winning was breaking his heart.

Hearing a sickening thud and Kazuma's muffled coughing, Kureno turned away from the door. Not before he heard Akito's final words however.

"Bring the _monster_ to me in two days and we will have one final fight between the cat and the rat. If he manages to win…he's free to go. However, if he loses, he will live confined in his cell for the rest of his miserable life."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**We are FINALLY approaching the end of this story. I know I haven't updated as faithfully as I should have but things have been uber hectic here with family stuff, and school. But I know that's no excuse. I will tell you that I have already finished the next chapter, which happens to be the last chapter of this story.**

**We just got the internet today because we moved into a new apartment but in about the week of no internet, I had PLENTY to do. Such as updating AND finishing Forgotten, writing a new chapter for Not All Black and White, writing a new chapter for everyone's favorite Wish Gone Wrong, and I actually started a whole new story! **

**But with this new story, I am going to FINISH it before I put the first chapter up because I don't want to be stressing about updating. So whenever I finish the story I will post it. Ok ok, since you beautiful people reading this actually care I will tell you some of the info.**

**PAIRING: Tohru/Hatori…cute, neh? I've always liked this couple along with Haru/Tohru, and Shigure/Tohru. It's the people she _shouldn't_ be with that turn me on. LMAO!**

**Rating: M…yes and M for Mature. Haha, it will be QUITE fun. Oooh I can't wait!**

**Title: An Apple a Day. Look out for it! It might be up and running soon or in a couple months. **

**It's sad when I finish this story, but look out for new stories by Saki and chapter updates. An easy way to do so is to add me on your "author alert list" that way you will get an email anytime I update or create a new story….yes, I love self promotion. Okie dokie, it's been a blast and this story and I'll update the final chapter whenever I get enough reviews to satisfy my needs. Lmao. ---Saki---**


End file.
